Two Weeks Alone
by xmengirlzrule
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Apocolypse accident and the XMen have their own children now. What happens when the mothers of the New Generation XMen go on vacation and leave the men with the kids? Chappie 23 up! FINISHED
1. Read First

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Stats - **Note: (_) - age of parents****

**^ Bryce  Summers ^**

age: 8

power(s): telekinesis & telepathy

parents: Scott (29) & Jean (29)

**^ Immy Gwyneth Summers^**

age: 4

power(s): red beams from hands that levitate things; can levitate self

parents: Scott (29) & Jean (29) 

**^ Grace Jada Summers ^**

age: 1

power(s): none

parents: Scott (29) & Jean (29)

~*~*~

**^ Isaac Rue LeBeau ^ **

age: 8

power(s): can 'charge' things just by thinking about it

parents: Remy (30) & Rogue (28)

**^ Emma Sarah LeBeau ^**

age: 4

power(s): uses others' powers if she's ever touched them (does not asorb like mother)

parents: Remy (30) & Rogue (28)

~*~*~

**^ Lauren Quail Alvers ^**

age: 7

power(s): can control earthquakes (gets bad headaches if use power too long)

parents: Lance (28) & Kitty (27)

**^ Gavin Torsch Alvers ^**

age: 4

power(s): can make things intangible

parents: Lance (28) & Kitty (27)

~*~*~

**^ ****Tara**** Abby Drake ^**

age: 6

power(s): makes ice firecrackers

parents: Bobby (26) & Jubilee (24)

**^ Nathan Drake ^**

age: 4

power(s): can make things into ice by touching them

parents: Bobby (26) & Jubilee (24)

~*~*~

**^ Seth DaCosta ^**

age: 3

power(s): turns into a wolf and gets his strength from the moon

parents: Roberto (25) & Rahne (24)

~*~*~

**^ Jenna Hallie Allerdyce ^**

age: 4

power(s): can create and control fire by thinking about it

parents: John (28) & Amara (26)

~*~*~

**^ Jordan Ian Guthrie ^**

age: 7

power(s): makes exploding balls

parents: Sam (26) & Tabitha (26)

**^ Brad Tuck Guthrie ^**

age: 4

power(s): can make invisible forces that can cause major impacts

parents: Sam (26) & Tabitha (26)

**^ Mia Azul Guthrie ^**

age: 1

power(s): none

parents: Sam (26) & Tabitha (26)

~*~*~

**^ Erin Iris Daniels ^**

age: 3

power(s): can enter people's dreams

parents: Evan (26) & Danielle (26)

~*~*~

**^ Chloe Jewel Madrox ^**

age: pregnant

power(s): none

parents: Jamie (22) & Torpid (20)

~*~*~

**^ Caleb & Morgan Apricot Wagner ^**

age: 7 (twins)

power(s): can teleport things by thinking about it

parents: Kurt (27) & Amanda (26)

~*~*~

**^ Opal Stacie Crisp ^**

age: 3

power(s): gives off a quick electrical surge that heals others and self

parents: Ray (26) & Joy (X23 - 24)

**Note**

1) Rogue can control her power now

2) * telepathic thoughts *

       'thoughts'

       "speaking"

     ~ dreams ~


	2. Farwells, the Beginning of Remy's Bedwet...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: Farewells, the Beginning of Remy's Bedwetting Torture, and Pyro's Firestarter**

"Here are our itineraries," Jean said, handing a folded piece of paper to her husband. "Make sure Immy eats all her breakfast and don't forget to pack Bryce's lunch before he goes to school. Ummm... am I forgetting anything?" she asked, biting on the tips of her fingernails nervously.

"Yeah, you are," Scott answered, taking her hands in his own. He pulled into an embrace and kissed her soft lips. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean... I don't have to go if you don't want me to," she said, hugging her husband around his neck. "Jean, don't worry. The kids and I will be fine," he told her, giving her another kiss.

* Promise? * she asked him telepathically. * I promise. *

~*~*~

"Here's Isaac's schedule, and this is Emma's," Rogue said to Remy, handing two packets of paper. "You have a schedule for them, chere?" he asked, his eyes widening with amazement. "Yep. Oh, Emma still wets the bed, so don't forget to check her blankets every morning and make sure Isaac does his homework right after school or he'll put it off until his bedtime," Rogue said in her southern accent, popping a kiss on both Remy's cheeks.

"Haven't we got that girl potty-trained yet?" Remy asked. "Hank says her bladder's too small, so she can't hold it in and she doesn't wake up in time. Just feel her pajamas to see if they're wet, and if they are, change her blankets and clothes. Oh, and make sure she uses the bathroom before she goes to bed. Take care, sugah."

~*~*~

"Maybe I shouldn't go. I mean, Jenna can be a handful at times. What if she puts something on fire," Amara mused aloud. "Sheila, I can control fire, remember? Anything she can throw, I can throw back," he replied. "I hope you don't intend to throw child at our child, or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year," Amara threatened, her body generating heat.

"Of course not, Sheila," he said, rubbing the standing hairs on his neck. "Good. See you in two weeks," she said simply, turning around and walking towards the other women. "My Sheila's sooo hot!" he said to himself.

~*~*~

"Heed my warning. Feed Nathan sugar and he will literally bounce off the walls," Jubilee told Bobby. "Yes, baby," he said, kissing her cheek. "And be sure to tell Tara every morning that if she uses her powers at school and we find out, she'll have extra lessons with Wolvie," she said.

~*~*~

"Have a good vacation," Lance said, practically pushing his wife out the door. "Make sure Gavin doesn't phase through his food and take Lauren to the dentist on Wednesday," Kitty said. "Doesn't Dr. McCoy do dentistry?" he asked.

"No. He's strictly injuries and medical problems," she answered, walking towards the X-Van with her four bags of luggage. "See ya in two weeks, baby," she called to him, climbing into the front seat.

~*~*~

"Goodbye!" Storm said, driving the X-Van away. Logan closed the door and grumbled to himself, "This is going to be a long two weeks," as he followed the Professor and other sixteen men into the rec room.

~*~*~

"So, Professor, how are we going to handle this?" Scott asked, cradling his youngest daughter, Grace, in his arms. "I've thought this over, and I believe the best way to go about this situation is to assign jobs," he offered. All the men nodded their heads in agreement.

* Your turn, * Professor Xavier told Logan telepathically. "Okay troops. As I said before, 'this is going to be a long two weeks.' Listen for your assignments and don't complain," he growled.

"Scott, Kurt, Ray, and Sam will be in charge of meals. **DON'T**, I repeat, **DON'T FEED THESE KIDS SUGAR! WE DON'T NEED THEM DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN THIS SCHOOL!**"** The four cooks funnily saluted Logan.**

"Very funny. Next. Colossus, Evan, John, and Warren will read bedtime stories. Don't read them horror stories or they'll be up all night with nightmares. And I know none of you want your children sleeping in your beds, especially if your kid bedwets," he said, looking directly at Remy. Gambit mumbled something incoherently.

"Bobby, Jamie, Lance, and Roberto will give the baths and lastly, Gumbo, Chuck, Hank, and I will help the older kids with their homework. Is everyone clear?" Logan asked, glaring at everyone.

"Yes, sir!" they answered. All the men laughed and Logan gave a small smile.

"Professor!?!" Isaac's voice shouted through the intercom. "Yes, Isaac. Come in," the Professor shouted. Isaac ran in, his little sister's hand in his own. "What's wrong?" Remy asked. "Jenna set Gavin's hair on fire and Emma wet the bed again," he said in one breath.

"SHEILA!" John shouted as he and Lance ran from the office and up the stairs.

"Ok, then. Now, you said ma petite (my small one) wet the bed?" Remy asked, making sure he had heard right. "That's what she said Papa," he answered. "Great," he mumbled to himself, making a disgusted face. Some of the men still left gave a small chuckle.

Gambit looked down at his daughter who looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks glistened. "Venir ici, Princesse (Come here, Princess)," he said, extending his hand out towards his daughter.

Emma came closer to her father and wiped her tears. Remy bent over on his chair and felt the wet seat of his daughter's pajama pants. "Isaac, go to bed. Let's get you changed," Remy said, holding his daughter through the loop between his arm and the side of his stomach, avoiding the wet spot on her rump.

~*~*~

Remy made his way into his daughter's bathroom and started a quick bath for her. "Do you need to use the potty?" he asked. She shook her head no. He took her clothes off and hurriedly cleaned her up. When she was done bathing, he wrapped a towel around her, drained the tub, and sat her on her bed.

From her drawers, he grabbed some clean clothes. He put her clean pajamas on and tucked her into bed. "Go to sleep, okay?" he said, kissing her cheek. "Okay, Papa," she replied, hugging up to her teddy bear and pillow.

Quietly, he crept from her room and back downstairs to the Professor's office.

~*~*~

"Sheila, why?" John asked his daughter while Lance placed a wet towel on his son's head. "He said... he said I smelled like the crapper (toilet)!" she told her father. "What the heck is a crapper?" Lance asked. "The loo," Jenna answered. "What's a loo?" Lance asked. "The john," she said, sounding irritated. "What's a john!?!" he asked. "A potty!" she said angrily.

"You called me a wombat (idiot) first," Gavin countered. "What's a wombat?" Lance asked again. "A dummy," Jenna answered, this time more calm.

"Okay. Sheila, say sorry," Pyro commanded. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Sheila, say it like you mean it," he warned. "Sorry," she said. "You too, Gavin," Lance said. "I'm sorry too," Gavin said.

"Now that this is settled, both of you get to bed," Lance said.


	3. School Bus Dilemma, PullUps, Burnt Dolls...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: School Bus Dilemma, Pull-Ups, Burnt Dolls, and Imaginary Friends**

Day 1/Monday

"Here's your backpack and lunch. You did want tuna, right?" Scott asked his son, handing him a red lunch box with his favorite superhero, Spiderman, on the front. "Yep. Thanks Dad. Bye," he said, climbing aboard the bright yellow school bus that was especially for mutant children going to public school.

~*~*~

"So, Tara. What are you not supposed to do?" Bobby asked his daughter. "I'm not supposed to use my powers at school," she said, repeating what he had told her at breakfast earlier that morning. "That's it. Have a good day at school, sweetie. Okay?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Uh huh," she answered, running over to the bus.

~*~*~

"NO! I, like, don't wanna go, Daddy! Please don't make me, like, go!" Lauren screamed, using the same Valley-Girl talk her mother used as she held onto Lance's shirt for dear life. The ground started to shake as the bus driver pried the young girl off of her father.

"Wow, you sure are feisty today. Usually, you're so calm when your Mother takes you," Lance said as the bus driver buckled Lauren in the front seat next to Tara. "Where did the mothers go?" Mr. Jemison asked as the rest of the mutant children from the Institute go on. "Florida," he answered. "Dang! And they just left you guys. That's pretty harsh. Uh... hey, I gotta go. And don't worry, Lauren will be fine," he said, closing the bus doors and driving off.

~*~*~

"Cela est la dernière paille (that is the last straw)! Mon cher, venir ici maintenant (my dear one, come here now)!" Gambit shouted, a pull-up raised above his head as he tried to catch his daughter.

Remy quickly grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her towards him. "Nuh uh! Only... only babies wear diapies!" she said, trying to pull her arm away from her father. "Remy says that while Mama is gone, chere (dear) will wear pull-ups," he said.

"Aaah!" she cried, being dragged by her father up the stairs.

~*~*~

"Papa, it's feels weird!" she cried, tugging at it as it hugged around her waist. "You'll get used to it," he said, pulling her shirt down over her head, buckling her pants, and tying her shoes. 

He knelt down until he was eye level with her and said gently, "This is not a punishment, but Remy can't take changing chere (dear) every time she has an accident. Now, let's go down to the Professor's office. Logan's probably waiting for us," he said, carrying her downstairs.

~*~*~

"There ya are, Cajun. Just in time," Logan said, taking Emma from her father's arms and setting her between Immy and Jenna. "We were just about to talk about what we wanted to do for the two weeks your Moms are away. Any suggestions?" he asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Nathan shouted. "Sorry, Nate. Mommy said no sugar," he told his son. "Ice cream's not sugar," Nate said, making one of his best pouts. "Ice cream has sugar in it," Bobby countered with his son, ignoring his face.

"Anything else?" Logan asked. "ZOO!" Immy screamed. "Yeah! We'll see tigers, bears, ostiches (ostriches), heinas (hyenas), and pegwins (penguins)," Brad said, counting the number of animals on his fingers. "That's two animals," he said, grinning widely.

"Son, that's five animals," Sam corrected, bouncing Mia on his knee. "Nuh uh. It goes three, six, seven, five, then two, Daddy," he answered. "What have the Sheilas been teaching them?" John asked Scott. Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then. Anyways, it been decided that we'll go to the park tomorrow. Now it's playtime down in the playroom," Logan declared. All the pre-schoolers ran from the office and down the stairs to their playroom.

~*~*~

"DADDY!" Immy screamed at the top of her lungs. Scott ran into the playroom as fast as he could with Grace in his arms, shouting in alarm, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Jenna's using me and Emma's dollies for a sactifice (sacrifice) to Jimmy," she sobbed. Emma was huddled in a corner, silently crying as she watched Jenna burn her doll helplessly. "Pyro! Your daughter's burning things again!" Scott shouted to the king of fire.

"Sheila, what have you done this time?" Pyro asked, extending his arm out to the fire and putting it out. He ran his hands through his orange hair as he waited for an answer. "Jimmy said to bring him two dolls for sactifice (sacrifice) and then he would give me a cookie," she replied simply.

Scott and John looked at the girl as if she was a nutcase. "Um, Sheila. There's no Jimmy here," John said quietly, hoping no one else but Scott was listening. "Yes, there is. He's sitting right there," she answered angrily, pointing to where Jimmy was supposedly sitting. 

"Ok. Anyway, go apologize to the two Sheilas and give them their dolls back," he said. "I'm sorry," Jenna said, handing the dolls back to their owners. "Courtney's all toasted now!" Immy said madly, stalking off. "Kristin is too!" Emma said, following her best friend.

"Immy and Emma never play with me," Jenna said, twirling her foot around in the carpet. "That's probably because you burn their stuff. Now, if you ask nicely, I think Immy and Emma might play with you," he told her. "Okay," she said, going off to find Immy and Emma.

"I can't wait until she's older," Pyro grumbled to Scott, making his way to his bedroom.


	4. A Black Eye, Logan's Dangerous Danger Ro...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: A Black Eye, ****Logan****'s Dangerous Danger Room Sessions, and Phone Calls**

Still Day 1/Monday

The school bus arrived back at the Institute around 3:45pm. All the guys stood outside with their younger children, waiting for the older kids to get off.

~*~*~

"Tara, honey! What happened!?!" Bobby asked, rushing over to his daughter and looking at the purplish/blackish bruise around her eye. "Mauwi punched me," she said, hugging her father around his neck.

"Me too!" Nathan squealed, trying to squeeze between his father and sister. "Later, Nate. Why did she punch you, sweetie?" Bobby asked, making a block of ice in his hand and handing it to Tara to put on her eye. 

"Mauwi said her brother thought mutants should be locked up and asked if my power was to be ugly. Then I asked if her power was to have a big mouth and then she punched me," she cried against her father's shoulder.

"Did your teacher see?" Bobby asked, tucking a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "She didn't do nothin'," Tara answered.

"Well, you know what? Being a mutant is nothing compared to what she is," Bobby told Tara. "What is she?" Tara asked, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "A monster, honey. That's what all those people are who despise Professor Xavier's dream and mutants," Bobby said, picking her and Nathan up and taking them into the mansion. "Now let's ask Opal if she'll heal your eye," Bobby suggested.

~*~*~

"Did you see Tara's black eye?" Logan asked the Professor. "Yes, I did. Bobby brought her to see me. It seems everyday that there are more people who hate mutants than like them," Professor Xavier said, resting his chin on his hands.

"I think these kids need to learn self-defense and how to use their powers properly," Logan said, looking out the window at Caleb, Morgan, Bryce, and Isaac who were working on their homework in the Mansion's garden.

"Logan, you may be right. After this incident with Tara, I feel they must learn how to protect themselves and use their powers with control," the Professor agreed.

~*~*~

"Children, settle down. Logan and I have discussed this and we have made a decision to teach you how to protect yourselves," the Professor said.

"But my mommy and daddy said I'm not supposed to use my powers at school," Tara piped up. "Tara, that doesn't mean I don't want you to protect yourself. If someone is beating the c-r-a-p out of you, I want you to protect yourself," Bobby told her firmly.

"Now listen," Logan said gruffly, "We're gonna split you into groups for your training. Caleb, Isaac, Morgan, you're in Scott's group. Lauren, Tara, Bryce, and Jordan, you're with Angel. Gavin, Immy, and Jenna, you're with Kurt. Seth, Opal, and Erin, you're with Bobby. Nathan, Emma, and Brad, you're with me. The rest of you men are helpers," Logan said, pointing at the remaining guys.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

~*~*~

"Jenna, Immy, NO!!!" Kurt yelled as Immy used her power to levitate Gavin and Jenna turned into her fire form. Quickly, Kurt scooped Jenna into his arms, but threw her down when he started to catch fire.

"Ouch!" Jenna said, rubbing the bottom of her new spandex X-Men uniform.

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL DADDY!" Caleb and Morgan shouted to their father. Kurt dropped to the floor and rolled until the fire was put out. All the men were rolling on the floor, hysterically laughing. Even the Professor couldn't help but give a chuckle.

Kurt stood up and brushed himself off. His black spandex suit was charred, and his fur smelled like ash. "Guess the kids varen't the only vones who vill need a bath tonight," he mumbled, casting a glare at Pyro.

"Hey, don't look at me, mate! She gets it all from her mother!" Pyro yelled to him.

~*~*~

"Mommy, is that you?" Jenna asked over the phone. "Yes, honey. Have you been a good girl?" Amara asked her daughter. "Uh huh," she answered, smiling broadly at her father. "That's good. Let me speak to Daddy," she said. "Here's Daddy," Jenna said, handing her father the phone.

"Has she really been good, John?" Amara asked in her normal voice. "Jenna, why don't you go play with Immy and Emma while I talk to Mommy, okay?" he asked his daughter. "Okay," Jenna answered, skipping from her father's room.

"John?" Amara asked. "She's been a handful of late. How do you do it, Sheila?" he asked his wife, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I put her in time-out, John. That's the only way she'll ever learn." "But I don't want her to hate me, Sheila," he replied, twirling the cord around her finger.

"John, she'll be mad at you for about two minutes before she finds something to be happy about again," Amara told her husband.

"John, five minutes are up!" Scott called upstairs. "Look Sheila. I gotta go. Call me later this week," He said. "Okay. See you," she said, hanging up the phone. "I'm off!" John yelled, putting the phone on the hook.

~*~*~

"Hi Mom!" Bryce and Immy said through the telephone. "Hi kids! Where's Grace?" Jean asked. "Asleep," Scott answered.

"Did you get there okay?" Scott asked, holding both his children in his arms. "Yeah. We had a little trouble with the mutant thing, but now that we're here, we haven't had any trouble. How are you guys? Are the kids behaving?" she asked.

"We're being real good Mommy," Immy said. "The kids are fine and us guys... we're making it... so far," Scott said.

~*~*~

Tara and Nathan sat in-between their father's legs. "Hi honey," Jubilee said sweetly. "Hey back. How are you doing?" Bobby asked. "So-so. How are my babies?" she asked. "Mauwi punched me, Mommy!" Tara cried through the phone. "Yeah, Mommy. Her eye is all purble (purple) and black," Nathan said.

"When I get back, we are going to have a serious talk!" Jubilee screamed angrily. "You and me?" Bobby asked. "NO! Mauwi's mother and me. She is always bothering Tara," Jubes groaned.

"Well, I gotta put the kids to bed," Bobby said. "Ah!" Tara and Nathan groaned together, walking towards their rooms.

"I love you," Jubilee said. "I love you too," Bobby told her, hanging the phone up.

~*~*~

"Hello, chere (dear)," Remy said, making kissing noises through the phone. "Eeeew!" Isaac said, putting his hands over his ears.

"So, how are ya guys?" Rogue asked. "We're doing fine. Emma's had a few accidents, but I bought some pull-ups and now she's fine," Remy said, changing Emma into her pajamas.

"Have the other kids made fun of her?" "No," Remy answered, tucking his daughter into bed and giving her a kiss. "Say goodnight to Mama, chere (dear)," Remy said. "G'night Mama," Emma said, closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. A New Style for Logan, Messy Breakfast, ...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4: A New _Style for _****Logan****, Messy Breakfast, and the Beginning of the Zoo Experience**

Day 2/Tuesday

Immy, Emma, Jenna, Opal, and Erin tiptoed down the hall and into Logan's room as quietly as they could without waking their fathers. "I think he needs ponytails," Emma whispered. "Yeah, ponytails!" Erin said excitedly. "Shhh. You have to be quiet," Jenna said, putting a finger up against her lips. "Shhh," Erin repeated. "Yes, Erin. Shhh," Immy now said, grabbing a hair tie from her wrist and wrapping it carefully around a portion of Logan's hair.

"How about Mommy's blush?" Jenna asked, taking the small brush and dipping it in the hot pink blush, gently applying it to both Logan's cheeks. With one of his hands, Logan swatted the brush away, but continued sleeping heavily. "Opal, pass me the burettes," Emma told the younger girl. Opal ran into her mother's room which was across the hall and grabbed two burettes off of the dresser.

She softly placed them in Emma's hand and went over to stand by Erin. "Lastily (lastly), burettes," Emma said, clipping them into Logan's brown hair.

~*~*~

"Hey, Logan! Breakfast is ready!" Scott yelled from the kitchen. "Hold yer' horses. I'm comin'!" Logan yelled back down to him, struggling to put on a pair of sweatpants.

He trudged down the stairs and gave a loud yawn. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and began to laugh. "Okay, you guys have definitely weired out on me. What are yer' laughing about?" he asked, making his way into the bathroom next to the kitchen and the dining room. **"OKAY! WHO DID THIS!?!" **he exclaimed, looking directly at the group of pre-school girls who immediately turned their heads when he faced them. "Did you five do this?" he asked, pulling at the ponytail that hung down the side of his head.

The girls looked up at Logan, trembling with fear. "Oooh, you're in trouble," Brad chided them. "Be quiet Brad!" Emma yelled, taking some eggs and throwing them in his face. "Hey!" Brad replied, taking his orange juice and dumping it over Emma's head.

Suddenly, a food fight broke out amongst the younger children, while the older kids fled for safety behind the fathers.

Nathan took a waffle, froze it, and threw it Jenna's head. Jenna responded by flinging a burning piece of bacon at his t-shirt. "Aaah! I'm on fire!" he yelled, immediately dropping to the floor and rolling.

**"ALL OF YOU STOP OR THERE'LL BE NO ZOO AND YOU'LL BE IN YOUR ROOMS FOR TIME OUT ALL DAY!" **Logan growled. All the kids turned to look at him and dropped their food on their plates, running up to their rooms. "There. I took care of that," he told himself, making his way into the bathroom so he could fix his hair.

~*~*~

"Okay, first is the lions," Scott said, holding Immy's hand and pushing Grace's stroller with his other hand. "Oooh. Daddy, the lion is yawning!" Gavin said, phasing through the bars of the lion's cage.

**"LANCE, YER' KID IS IN THE LION'S CAGE!"** Logan yelled to Lance. While their fathers watched Lance try to get Gavin out from the lion's cage before he was eaten, the other kids escaped and wandered freely through the zoo.

* Sorry about making this chapter so short. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer! ~ xmengirlzrule


	6. Author's Notes

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**A/N**

Sorry to all of you out there. I have writer's block. If you have any ideas for the next chapter of the zoo, I'd be happy to put them in the story. Thanx!

**- xmengirlsrule**


	7. The Zoo Experience

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: The Zoo Experience**

Still Day 2/Tuesday

"Gavin, come out of there now!" Lance said firmly, wishing his mutation was phasing instead of being a lame rock tumbler who could do nothing to save his offspring. Inside of the cage, Gavin quietly crept up to the lion cub and yelled, "Boo!" in it's ear. "He's gonna get himself killed!" Lance shouted, reaching his hand between the bars, but immediately returning it to his side when the lioness thought it had been meal time.

"Hey Kurt, you can get him!" Bobby said, gesturing for him to hurry up. **BAMF! Kurt teleported into the cage, quickly grabbed the young boy who was sticking his out for the lion cub to lick as if it was a dog, and teleported him back out. Lance grabbed his son in a tight embrace, asking, **"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?"** **

"Anyway, now that this touching moment is over, how about we get the kids some lunch. I bet they're starving, I know I am," Sam said, handing his youngest child a bottle of juice. "One problem. **WHERE ARE THE KIDS!?!**" Logan yelled, just now noticing that all the kids (not including Gavin, the babies, and the elementary kids) were gone. "They must have wandered off," Scott said, trying to keep his cool. _As if he had one in the first place._

~*~*~

"Okay. Let the tour begin. Jimmy says give him a cookie and you'll have the time of your life!" Jenna declared happily, collecting all the cookies into the small zoo decorated purse her father had bought her. Once she received all of the cookies as her payment, she led them down to the first cage, **MONKEYS. "Oooh! A monkey! Hey, it kinda looks like Nathan!" Immy laughed. Jenna and Immy joined in as they saw Nathan's face redden. Nathan repaid Immy with a kick on the shin as he received a high five from the two boys.**

"Hey! That huwrts (hurts)," she said, levitating Nathan into a pile of monkey poo. As Brad neared the place where Nathan had landed, he tripped over a rock and violently slammed into the monkey cage, denting the bars and making an escape for the animals. "Brad, you're in twouble (trouble)…" Emma chided him, wagging her finger disapprovingly. "Look! Monkey likes Opal!" Seth exclaimed.

"Monkey," Opal repeated as the monkey searched her scalp for bugs as it would if it were in the jungle. She, in turn, did the same. "Distuburing (disturbing)," Jenna said, making a disgusted face as she resumed the tour.

~*~*~

"Looks like the monkeys got out," Logan said, sniffing the area for any trace of the children. "Ughhh, monkey…" Jamie said, remembering his phobia of the small hairy things. "Jamie, these monkeys are tamed. They won't hurt you," Bobby told him. "You've never even touched one. How would you know?" Jamie asked. "Trust me. My wife produced two. Names: Tara Abby and Nathan Drake," he replied.

~*~*~

The eight kids made their way down to the next cage, **WOLVES.** "Oooh. Wolves!" Seth said excitedly, turning into his wolf cub form and slipping through the bars of the cage with ease. One of the wolves sniffed him, and began to groom the cub as if it were her own. "Eeew, wolf spit," Jenna said, continuing to a fence surrounding a herd of **ELEPHANTS.**

"Hey, Mommy was watching a movie once. There was a girl on an elepant (elephant) and she was a pwincess (princess)," Jenna thought aloud. Immy started to levitate herself in the air, but was brought down by the extra weight on her ankle, provided by Emma. "Hey! I wanted to be a pwincess (princess)," Immy whined to her friend. "You can't. My daddy told me I was a pwincess (princess)," Emma retorted. "We don't have time! Let's go!" Jenna told them.

~*~*~

Logan could smell Seth's scent inside of the wolf cage. "Well, I have good news, and bad. Good news, I've found one of the kids, Seth to be exact. Bad news, he's sleeping in the wolf cage," Logan said. "Great," Roberto groaned, rushing over towards the cage where his son immediately woke up, being the light sleeper he was. "Seth, come out, okay?" "No," Seth answered simply. In the end, Seth was bribed with $15 to come out. "Hey, the boy learned to bargain," Logan said proudly.

~*~*~

"Ice cream!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing towards the ice cream stand conveniently located near the exit gate of the zoo. "Lets go!" Opal said, leading all the kids over to the stand.

"Mr., could we have some ice cream?" Emma asked in her sweetest voice as she tugged on the man's wet apron. "Sorry, little girl. But you need money to pay for the ice cream. I can't give it to you for free," he replied. "Wrong answer," Jenna told him, firing up her hands with a wild look spreading across her face.

~*~*~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"That could only mean one thing. Sheila's fired up," Pyro said, leading all the men to the ice cream stand where Jenna was laughing maniacally while the ice cream man screamed as his hair was burning as crisp as toast. "So sorry sir," Bobby apologized, freezing the man's hair to stop it from burning. The man immediately fainted from all the excitement that had just happened. "Hey daddy! Look, I got ice cream!" Nathan shouted proudly. **"NO!" Bobby said, lunging for his son, but it was too late. Nathan had devoured the ice cream, and soon to Bobby's regret, would be hyper.**

Opal tugged on her Uncle Jamie's pant's leg, repeatedly saying, "Monkey." "What do you mean by… m-m-mmm… money!" he yelled, running towards Scott's car as fast as his legs could carry him as the monkey followed, screeching loudly as if it were mad.

* Thank you to Catz and demongirl04 for the ideas.


	8. The Dentist Appointment, Horrible Hairst...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6: The Dentist Appointment, Horrible Hairstyling, and Scary Stories – yours truly, Jenna**

Day 3/Wednesday

"It's not fair," Jordan pouted as he slung his red and black backpack over his shoulder, "How come Lauren doesn't have to go to school today?" "I told you. Lauren has a dentist appointment she has to go to," Sam said to his eldest son, his patience beginning to wear thin with him, which was very seldom since he was such a calm person usually. "Is she coming back to school?" Jordan asked, bending over to pick up his lunchbox. "Yes, son," Sam told him, taking his hand and leading him out to the bus stop.

~*~*~

"Daddy, please hurry! The bus is gonna come and I'll be late!" Morgan urged her father as he tried to put her blue hair up into in a ponytail. "Morgan, honey, I'm trying to do the best I can. I'm not your mother, you know," he said, making a demented looking hairstyle for his only daughter. "There. Done," he said, standing up from the short bed he had been sitting on and wiping his hands on his jeans.

Morgan grabbed the mermaid mirror her mother had bought for her off of her nightstand and looked at herself. She immediately ripped the hair scrunchie from her hair and rummaged through her drawer until she found a bandana that would hide her wild hair. "Daddy, I look horrible!" she said, starting to cry. "Oh, honey. You looked fine," he said, helping her up from the floor, straightening her ice blue sundress, and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"No I don't. And everyone will laugh at me because my hair is wild!" she told him, brushing her hair down and tying the bandana around her head.

**BAMF! **Suddenly, Caleb appeared in her room. "The bus is here," he told her, grabbing her backpack and hand as he teleported out of the room with his sister. Kurt put his head down in his hands and imagined what his daughter would be like when she was a teenager. He immediately shivered at the thought of checking out her bizarre and idiotic potential boyfriends. Luckily, all the men would help him with her, as he would do the same thing for them.

~*~*~

"Daddy, I don't, like, want to go! Dr. Krait's breath is smelly," she said, pinching her nose to put enthusiasm on her statement as she and her father walked into the dentist's small office. "Laur, mind what you say. You could hurt somebody's feelings talking that way," Lance told her as he signed her in on the secretary's clipboard. "But it's true," she said, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Lauren. Lauren Alvers, Dr. Krait is waiting for you," the secretary told her. "Daddy, please come with me?" she begged, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Okay. Just… wipe your tears," he said to her, taking her hand and leading her into Dr. Krait's dentistry cubicle.

"So, Lauren, how are you doing in school?" Dr. Krait asked as he cleaned off a few of his tools. "Okay," she answered. "Well, open up," Dr. Krait told her, taking his small tools to her mouth. Lauren immediately closer her mouth and turned her head away from the dentist's fingers. "Lauren, please open up?" Dr. Krait asked kindly. Lauren shook her head. "Lauren, open your mouth," Lance said. Lauren quickly sat up and shook her head violently in response. "Nnah," she mumbled to him.

Lance stood up from his seat and looked down at his daughter, saying to her in a stern voice, "Lauren Quail Alvers, open our mouth this minute or you'll be grounded until Mommy gets back from Florida." Reluctantly, Lauren opened her mouth and let the dentist check her teeth. "Good," Lance said, sitting back down in his seat and reclining back.

A few minutes passed and Lance fell asleep reading a magazine. Lauren took this opportunity and bit her teeth sharply down onto Dr. Krait's hand. "Crap! Let go of me!" he yelled as she bit deeper into his skin. Lance jumped at Dr. Krait's yell. Once he realized what was happening, he jerked Dr. Krait's hand from his daughter's mouth, yelling to Lauren, "Lauren! Let go right now, young lady!"

~*~*~

Once the bus arrived at the Institute, Lance dragged Lauren in. "Go to your room and stay there until I tell you that you can come out," Lance said. "Fine!" Lauren said, stomping up the stairs and turning left to the bedroom she shared with Morgan.

"Hey, what happened? I could hear you yelling all the way from the kitchen," Scott said, looking slightly concerned. Lance looked over at his old rival and said, "Lauren… bit… the dentist's… hand," as he stuck his hands down into his jeans pockets. Scott couldn't help but give off a small laugh. "You know, it's not that funny. I'm being sued for assault," Lance said, banging his head against a wall, "On top of that, when Kitty finds out what happened, let's just say you won't see me or Lauren for a few days."

~*~*~

"Let the scary story comtion (competition) begin!" Immy screamed, raising her hands up to the air to add a dramatic effect to the event that was taking place.

"I want to start!" Emma said. "Okay then," Immy replied. "Go ahead," Brad told her. "Okay. The Teletubbies were walking up a cliff. The cliff edge started to crack and they couldn't get off in time. They all fell to their doom. Everyone cried and the sun with the baby in it never shone again. The end," Emma said simply, crossing her arms and giving a knowing look to all of her friends. **"NO!"** all the Teletubby loving pre-schoolers shouted.

Jenna managed to obtain some courage, not wanting Emma to win the competition when she had a better scary story to tell. "I have a scarier story," she piped up. "We're waiting," Immy said, smirking over at her. "Have you ever heard the story of the Hairy Horseman?" Jenna asked, wiggling her fingers to add effect to the story. "N-n-no," Nathan said as he trembled uncontrollably.

"Well, a lady met the horseman at a park. He told her she was pretty and he wanted to take her for a ride. She said yes. He pulled the reins and took off at a totting (trotting) speed. She asked him to slow down, but he pulled harder. When he did, the lady saw the hair on his arms. She pulled down his hood and looked at a man without eyes or a nose. He was just covered with hair, ugly and tanged (tangled) brown hair. He had a huge mouth and inside was hair too! He bent down to kiss her and her head got stuck in his mouth for a sec. Once she got out, she was never the same again," Jenna finished.

"You're unnatural (unnatural)," Immy cried leaving the room. The rest of the kids followed her queue, running to their fathers for comfort from the disturbing story Jenna had told. "I guess I won," Jenna said happily, skipping out from the living room.


	9. Recaps, Poor Gambit, and the Beginning o...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes**

Since one of you asked about the twins' appearance, Morgan has blue hair like her father and Caleb has brown hair. Both kids have a mixture of their mother's skin and their father's holographic skin (which I think is how he would look without his mutation).

**Chapter 7: Recaps, Poor Gambit, and the Beginning of the Horrible Split Personality Teenage Babysitter**

Still Day 3/Wednesday Night

"Daddy, I'm scared," Emma told her father as he tucked her into bed. "Come on chere. Nothin' is goin' to happen," Gambit encouraged his trembling daughter. "Can I sleep in your bed, s'il vous plait (please)?" she asked, clasping her hands together into what seemed like a plead. "I give up," Remy said, throwing his hands up in the air, "You can sleep with Papa tonight," he told her. "Yay!" she screamed, jumping out of her bed and running to her father's.

~*~*~

Day 4/Thursday

When Gambit woke the next morning, he smelled something that immediately woke up his senses. It was rancid smelling and he felt as if he was going to gag. Suddenly, Gambit remembered something from the previous night. He hadn't seen Emma with her pull-up on!

Reluctantly, he pulled up the blankets to see a puddle of yellow liquid all over his mattress sheets. "Emma, chere, se reveille (wake up)," he said, shaking his daughter just roughly enough for her to wake up. Emma slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them repeatedly with her fists. She quickly yawned and looked up happily at her father. "Mornin' Papa!" she greeted him.

Gambit looked down at his daughter with a disapproving face. "Chere, where's your pull-up?" he asked her, climbing out of the wet bed he had been laying in. "I took it off," she told him, taking her finger and curling her reddish-brown hair around it. "Why did you do that!?!" he asked, stroking his goatee. "It was wet," she told him. "Why didn't you tell Papa," he asked, referring to himself in the third person. "Because I didn't want to." Gambit slowly made his way over to his daughter and grabbed her before she could run off, forcing her into the bathroom as she cried her eyes out at the thought of wearing the puffy pull-up with Barney all over it, which she thought was _so juvenile._

~*~*~

"Did you find a babysitter yet? We don't get to refund these tickets," Bobby told Logan. Logan looked at the young man standing over his shoulder and growled. "Back off, bub!" he shouted, sticking his first claw high enough to lightly touch Bobby's chin. Bobby gulped and quickly drew back from the Wolverine. "Thank ya," he said, reading through the newspaper for a babysitter who was especially good with children (she would need all the experience she had if she was going to deal with 11 demon children) and was a mutant liker.

~*~*~

"So, why do you think you would be a good babysitter for our kids?" Scott asked the first potential babysitter. "Well, I used to be in the military. I was a general and--" "Sorry, Ma'am. But we actually want to see our kids live another day. Thank you."

~*~*~

After three more auditioning babysitters, the men believed they had found the perfect one. "I've worked at daycares under the careful inspection of one of the primary caretakers. She even said something about me in my resume, I think," the teenager said, handing the men a folder. "You have a resume?" Lance asked, his mouth dropping as open as it could. "And how old are you, again?" Sam asked. "Oh, I'm only seventeen," she answered, flipping back a wisp of her blond hair.

"Now, you do know these are mutant children, Sheila? This little one ova (over) here can be a little firecracker!" Pyro said, pointing towards his daughter who crossed her arms defiantly and glared over at the babysitter, jutting her lip out farther to emphasize she already hated the babysitter. "Oh, I have a cousin who's a mutie. She was very easy to deal with. I don't think these tots will be of much trouble. I'm also a mutant myself. I have a split personality. But I assure you, your children will be fine with me," she said. "What is your name again, miss?" Scott asked. "Tamsin (which means twin in its English foundation)."

"One minute," Bobby said, huddling up with everyone and discussing the matter. Tamsin took out a compact and put on her lipstick and eyeliner as she crossed her legs delicately. She quickly shut her compact and stuck it into her purse while she waited for the men. "You're hired, Tamsin," Scott said happily. "Thank you, sirs. I guarantee, you won't regret you hired me. Oh, by the way, when do you want me to start?" she asked.

"Today!" they all shouted, grabbing their coats and running out the door. "Here's a list of the kids and some of their schedules, favorite foods, stuff like that!" Bobby yelled, tossing a packet of papers in her direction as he ran out the door.

Tamsin looked down at Jenna who still had her arms crossed. "You must be Jenna, right?" Tamsin asked sweetly. "MYOB. Mind your own business," Jenna spat. "You know, we can have a nice time, or it can get ugly. If you want to play ugly, I'm ready," Tamsin said gruffly as she took off her rings and jewelry, tossing it on the tabletop. She knelt down and looked deeply into the young girl's opposing eyes. "Gladly," Jenna smirked, twirling around and running out of the room. 'She's going to be gone in two days, three days tops,' Jenna thought, laughing manically as she made her way into the playroom where everyone else was.

~*~*~

"Is anyone hungry? I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Tamsin said, setting down a tray at the little playroom table. "I want ice cream!" Nathan shouted, running around the house like a chimpanzee. "Your daddy said no ice cream, Nate," Tamsin answered.** "I WANT ICE CREAM!" **Nathan cried, dropping to the floor and crying. "You're not getting ice cream, you brat! Now go sit down and eat your sandwich!" Tamsin said, taking the boy by his shirt collar and dropping him in his seat.

"Eat!" she commanded all of them. All the pre-schoolers quickly started to eat their food and stared down at their plates. "Now, after you all eat, we'll have a small naptime," Tamsin said. "Daddy never makes me have a nap this early," Immy said. "I'm not your daddy, am I?" "N-n-no…" Immy answered, sliding down in her seat.

"Okay, let's get something straight right now. Your daddy's are gone! I'm the boss! Got it?" All the kids nodded their head as the trembled with fear. 'Oh yea, she has to go,' Jenna thought, already starting to calculate a plan in her mind. "Good. Now everyone finish up. Before naptime, I'm going to read you a story," Tamsin said, skipping back into the kitchen to clean up her mess.


	10. The Ending of the Horrible Split Persona...

**Disclaimer**

Again, I don't own anything except the kids who I created.

**Author's Notes**

I'd like to give credit for Pep, Flamable's character. Thanks Flamable!

**Chapter 8: The Ending of the Horrible Split Personality Teenage Babysitter**

Still Day 4/Thursday

Tamsin hadn't meant to fall asleep. It was just ... the book was so boring! She couldn't understand how kids could enjoy those kinds of things.

Jenna couldn't stand the new babysitter. So, during naptime ... she came up with a plan involving all the stuff a teenage girl would hate: pimples (of course, fake), being dirty, videotaping her all disgusting like and sending it off to her boyfriend in the mail! She, of course, had gone through the babysitter's pocket book and found his phone number, conveniently next to her three other boyfriends who she was _playing on._

"Guys, wake up!" she whispered loudly to the sleeping pre-schoolers. Each emerged with a yawn and a complain about the wake up call. "Listen. Do you like this babysitter?" she asked. All the kids looked at her as if she had lost her brain. "Of course not. Duh!" Immy replied.

Jenna smirked, "Well, I have a plan. But I'll need your help ..."

~*~*~

Tamsin slowly blinked as she took time to enjoy the silence in the huge mansion. To herself, she whispered, "Okay. The men told me that after nap time, they could play outside and then it would be bath time," -- the part of her job that she despised the most.

As she was about to get up, Tamsin felt as if she was sticky all over. It was then that she noticed she was glued to the couch and had feathers strewn all over her, a classic prank that had been played on her many a time. A giggle behind the couch interrupted her thoughts. She looked behind her and saw a small head, holding a video camera -- and it was on. "You little devils! Wait until I get a hold of you!" she screamed, ripping herself off of the couch with a big yelp as she felt the pain tear through her back.

She rushed into the bathroom and yelled. The whole mansion seemed to shake with her shout. Did she ... how could it ... she had ... a pimple! Right on her forehead! The kids giggled beyond belief upon the discovery of the fake zit.

Jenna came out from behind the girl with a towel in her hand. "What's this for!" Tamsin demanded. "I just thought you're gonna need it," she said, dropping the towel in front of her feet and scurrying off. Before Tamsin could do the same, Gavin let go of the rope he was holding on to and a bucket of fried chicken and baked beans (with bacon inside) fell on top of her head. "I'm a vegetarian!" she cried, taking a look at her blonde hair that was covered in drippings of sauce.

"I'm sure your bowfweind (boyfriend) will be happy to see this!" Nathan said, waving a video tape in front of her face. "You are so dead, you little munchkin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She lunged forward and caught the child by his throat. With her supersonic hearing that she had _borrowed_ from Logan, Emma heard the adults coming through the door.

"Start crying!" she whispered. Cries came from all over the room and Nathan tried to do the same, but instead just choked tears.

"You'll be sure never to mess with me again!" Suddenly, keys slammed down on the kitchen table and Logan walked in with a shocked face. "What's the meaning of this?" he growled at the girl who had Nathan up in the air by his neck. Tamsin dropped the little boy to the ground and twirled around. "Look what those brats did to me!" Tamsin yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, remembering that you were never to yell at your employer ... or call their children brats either.

"Get out!" Logan snarled, angrier than ever. The girl grabbed her belongings and stalked out of the doorway. Jenna smiled and gave Emma and Immy a secret low-five. "Why is the mansion a mess?" Scott asked. The kids gave their most innocent looks. "Nathan, did she hurt you?" Bobby asked, running over to his son and embracing him. "Uh-huh!" he answered, rubbing the spot where Tamsin held him by his throat. Any longer and she could have killed the dear boy.

Remy sighed as he picked up his daughter and sat down with her on the couch. "What happened to the sofa!?!" he asked. "She towe (tore) it off, Daddy!" Immy cried to her father, not exactly lying. "Great! Where are we going to find a new babysitter?" Scott said. "Maybe I could be of service," a voice from the shadows called.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. "You don't remember me? What a shame!" 

"Pepper!" Kurt exclaimed, grasping the nineteen year old redhead into his arms. "Kurt, not so mushy! Eew! And remember, it's Pep," she told him. "Wait, your Pep? Pep, the daughter of Majda Rose?" Remy asked, putting his daughter down onto the couch. "Yeah. Who are you?" Pep asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring into his eyes ... searching for his identity. "Don't I know you?" she asked. "I'm Cousin Remy!" he announced, stroking his goatee. "Rem!" she screamed. "Wow, you've certainly grown. I haven't seen you since you were ... about five!"

"Cool." Her eyes began to light up with excitement and a fire began to spread from behind her. A lamp suddenly exploded and the four and three year olds ran for cover. "Pep!" the men laughed. "Oops, I blew it!" she said, shrugging her shoulders in an 'I'm sorry' way.

"So, you said you can baby-sit for us?" Logan asked the young girl who he had been attached to when she was nine. "Yeah. I go to college at night, so I'm free all morning and in the afternoon. Besides, spring break is all next week." She smiled.

"You're hired!" Logan said. "Cool. Now let's talk about pay." "Seven bucks an hour for each kid." "Deal! When do I start?" she asked. "Tomorrow afternoon. Be here about, nineish." "Kay, bye!" she told them, running out of the mansion and jogging back to her apartment.

"She's cool!" Jenna said, her eyes growing larger with amazement. "Yeah, can she baby-sit us all the time?" Nathan asked, jumping up and down as he pulled on his father's pants leg. "If she wants to Nate." "Yay. She seems nicer than the other one. This time, we won't have to make up a plan to get her away!" Brad said, immediately covering his mouth as he noticed what he had said.

**"YOU DID WHAT?"** the men bellowed. "Oops," the kids said, rushing up to their rooms where they closed the doors behind them.


	11. Lance and Lauren

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything again, except my idea. (Oh ... how I hate to repeat this ...)

**Author's Notes: **Again, I'd like to give thanx to Flamable who is letting me use her character, Pep. Thanx!

**Chapter 9: Lance and Lauren**

Day 5/Friday

It was a Friday morning and the men of the Institute were off to work diligently – to make money for their kids, as well as their wives.

**SIKE!**

Warren waved tickets in a kitchen full of men's faces. "I got us all tickets to the New York Giants' game!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at Angel, apparently skeptical. "You couldn't have. That game's been sold out for weeks!" Kurt said, waving a dismissive hand and with his tail stirred a bowl of pancake batter. "Not for me! My "luv" sent them to me as an Early Christmas present!" He sighed. "She knew you blokes would want to come too, so she bought extras!" he said excitedly.

Warren handed the tickets to Scott so he could examine them. Everyone crowed around the obvious leader. "They seem real to me!" Scott said, smiling and stroking his chin! "What tahme (time) will it be at? Ya know we have t' be back in tahme (time) for the children," Sam, his southern accent starting to kick back into his everyday speech. It always happened when he got anxious or when he was talking to Rogue.

"12:00." Ray gave Warren a high-five and Sam yelled, "Ah'm going t' go tell everyone!"

"Wait Sam!" Scott said, grabbing the excited grown man by his sleeve. "Everyone will still be asleep. I mean, it's only 5 in the morning. Wait until they wake up," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper as his ears -- along with the other men's -- heard gentle footsteps pattering down the staircase. A foot stepped out from behind the corner of the staircase, and then the rest of the body followed. "Daddy," Morgan said, rushing up to her father and pulling on his pants leg, "Lauren's, like, all shakin' and she's, like, not wakin' up Daddy! She's not wakin' up!" The little girl pouted sadly.

Kurt picked up his daughter, waved to the other men, and **BAMF!** He was gone and his smell was left behind for the men to sputter and choke on.

~*~*~

Kurt appeared in his daughter's room that she shared with Lance's little girl. He hadn't noticed before, but the floor was shaking from beneath him. It wasn't bad, but it could become worse. 'Better take precautions just in case,' he thought to himself as he shook the young girl's shoulder. "Lauren, honey, wake up!" he said gently, pushing the girl's shoulder a little harder after she didn't wake up. The girl was stiff and shook every minute or so.

"Daddy! Is she dead?" Morgan asked fearfully. Kurt shook his head. He lifted the young girl up into a sitting position and gently slapped her face a few times. Nothing was happening.

"Morgan!" he said urgently, turning to his daughter who with big blue eyes was starting to cry. "Go teleport and get Mr. McCoy and Uncle Lance! Hurry!" he said, making a gesture with his hand and checking Lauren for a pulse. To himself, he made a little prayer of hope that all would not be lost for his darling niece.

~*~*~

Lauren was in Beast's medical ward. He was doing a few tests to make sure she would be okay.

Lance lowered his head into his hands and silently cried to himself. Gavin sat in the chair next to him -- half asleep, half awake. The little boy had been worried over his sister, but at such an early time of day, hadn't been able to stay awake very long.

Xavier sat in his wheelchair and tried to probe the girls' thoughts, but all he got was a blur to him. 

Some people say their whole life passes before them when they're about to die. For Lance, it was his daughter's life that caused his life to pass before him.

**FLASHBACK**

Lance kissed Kitty tenderly on the lips and then lifted her up into his arms as everyone cheered and clapped for the new married couple. Kitty pale cheeks lit up with color and she gave him a small peck on his cheek for good measure. He had finally proved himself the perfect man for the perfect woman.

~*~*~

Lance held Kitty in his arms and rushed down to Mr. McCoy's office. He knocked on the door and when no one answered, started to shout for help. "My wife is about to deliver!" Needless to say, the doctor hadn't gotten much sleep because of an experiment he had been working on all night.

~*~*~

They were now a family of four living in a huger family than that! A two year old Gavin was on his shoulders, and a five year old girl in a dress -- something she solely refused to wear now -- clung to his arm as if she was attached. He was walking them into an ice cream store and Gavin screamed when he saw the hairy man behind the counter. Lauren had soothed the young boy the best she could and Lance was proud -- proud of her in a way that made his heart soar.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Lance," a voice said, interrupting the still young man's thoughts, "she wants you. And she'll be fine. It was just a seizure. I've taken a bit of her blood and gave her some medicine through her IV tube in her arm. She'll be fine." Beast smiled and Lance smiled back. His baby was going to be alright.

~*~*~  
Lauren smiled as her father walked into the medical room. "Hi Daddy!" she said happily, lifting her arm with the IV in it. Lance ran over to the little girl and embraced her ... laying loving kisses all over his baby girl. "Daddy, I'm fine!" she said to him.

As he lay off of her, Lance put on a serious face. "I'm going to stay home with you today while the other men go to their football game." Lauren put on a disappointed face. "Daddy, don't not go 'cause of me. Sides, I want t' know what happened?" she said, giving him a toothy smile. "You sure? You'll have to stay in bed and be left with the babysitter and the toddlers." "I'll be fine Daddy. Dr. McCoy said so."

Lance kissed his daughter's forehead, ruffled her hair and sat down in a chair that he pulled up to her bed and told her about when she was a young girl and how he had so much fun with her ... and how she was one of the most precious things in his life.

~*~*~

The older kids were angels compared to the little demons. Although, at times, even the older kids could be demons in their own way.

Remy sat down at the long and wide dinner table when he spotted his son leading his sleepy little sister into the dining room, he had to smile. He had come a long way and so had his kids.

~*~*~

The younger kids had behaved well at breakfast. Nothing had been splattered and everyone was on their best behavior. The older children were keeping the little children in tow, but everyone noticed the frown on Jenna's and Seth's faces. "What's wrong luv?" Pyro asked his daughter as he took the napkin he had tucked down her shirt out and threw it into the trash. 

"Am I getting a little brother or sister soon? Please?" she asked pitifully. John looked stunned. "Oh ... Sheila, we need to talk. Come on," he said, grabbing the girl by her hand and leading her into his room to _explain_ a few things.


	12. And They’re Off, First Snow, and Pis Off...

**Disclaimer: **I ... blah ... don't own ... blah ... X-Men Evolution. *pulls out hair and acts crazy after saying this for what seems like the _billionth_ time*

**Author's Note: **Repeat of last chapter.

**Chapter 10: **And They're Off, First Snow, and Pis_*** _Off Mothers

Still Day 5/Friday

Pep arrived at around 9 in the morning with a smile on her face that let the men know she would take care of the children as if they were her own.

"You should know," Lance said, taking her aside from all the excitement, "Lauren had a seizure this morning, but Mr. McCoy says it's nothing serious. She insists I go to the baseball game and I really do, but if she's too much of hassle for you or you need me, here's my cell number." He took out a piece of paper and wrote a few numbers down and closed it into her palm. "Don't let anything happen to my baby."

Pep nodded and Lance left.

~*~*~

"Let's go guys! It takes a while to get into the stadium and get food, so we need to be early!" Warren yelled through the crowd of men and kids. The men kissed their children goodbye and followed Warren and carpooled to the baseball game.

Pep closed the door behind them and got everyone situated in the living room. "Okay, everyone. Let's get you older kids ready for the bus and the rest of you, go play in the playroom for a while. Then we'll have a short story time, 'kay?" she asked. The kids nodded, happy with their new babysitter and did as they were told.

At 9:10, Pep got the elementary kids onto the bus and she went into the living room to check up on the pre-schoolers. All the kids were okay, except for the little fiery one Jenna. Pep crouched over the little child and gently asked, "What's wrong Jenna?" With a teary face, Jenna turned around and cried out, **"MY DADDY SAID I COULDN'T HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER BECAUSE MOMMY ISN'T ABLE TO! AND I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO PLAY WITH BE... BE... BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES ME!"** she explained in one breath.

Pepper felt sad for the little girl and picked her up, placing her on her hip. "You can stay with me for the day. Will that make you feel better?" Jenna nodded her head.

Pep sighed in relief as she and Jenna walked upstairs to where Lauren was.

~*~*~

Lauren was bored. Usually, at school, she'd be up and around, doing spelling races on the board with her friends. At home, there was nothing to do, especially when you were directed to stay in bed for a few _days_.

Pep knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Lauren, are you okay?" The girl solemnly shook her head that she was okay and looked out her window. "Hey, is that snow?" she asked the babysitter. Pepper and Jenna looked out the window and saw the swirling white flakes that were falling all around. "What's snow?" Jenna asked curiously.

"It's a cold kind of water that's frozen up and falls from the sky. You can do all kinds of things with it," Pep explained. "I don't like cold." Jenna snuggled up to Pep and Lauren wrapped her blankets closer around her as the cold air slowly flowed into the house. "Well, anytime it snowed when I was a little kid and lived at the Institute, your mommy and I would stay inside and drink hot cocoa while everyone else went outside and made igloos and snowmen."

Jenna licked her lips. "I _like _that idea!" Lauren pouted. "I want cocoa too!" "I'll make you some and bring it up for you, okay?" Pep asked, ruffling the young girl's hair. Lauren smiled and Pep led Jenna downstairs.

~*~*~

The kids scattered outside and began building all kinds of things. Nathan loved the cold snow. He didn't even need a coat or snow pants. He made tons of snow angels, snowmen, and made an igloo complete with furniture. Pep smiled. These kids were talented.

Jenna sipped her hot cocoa. The warm liquid flowed down her body and she felt warm all over. Nothing burned her, so she asked Pepper to make the drink the hottest it could possibly be. Jenna drank it all in two gulps and wanted more when it was done. So did Pep for that matter. Jenna loved Pep. It was like having an older sister, something that Jenna always wanted. And for Pep, she loved having the little sister she never had.

~*~*~

Jean called Scott later that night, but instead, Lance answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Hi Lance," Jean replied. "Oh, hi Jean." Lance smiled. He could hear his wife in the background chatting up a storm. "So, how's everything? What did you guys do today?" she asked.

Lance froze. Nervously, he answered, "Oh, fine. We're doing fine." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled to himself. Jean could tell he was lying. Because the telephone between the two people linked up, Jean extended her powers through it and read the young man's mind. "Oh, oh! Kitty, come here!" she said after reading about what happened earlier that day.

Jean sat the phone face down on the table and talked to Kitty. Even though the phone was face down, Lance could hear his Kitty yelling, **"HE DID WHAT?"** Lance rubbed his ear. He knew he was in for it now. The phone was picked back up and Kitty started off sweetly by saying, "Hi honey. You know, I was just wondering ... **WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LEAVE OUR BABY HOME WITH A BABYSITTER AFTER SHE HAD A SEIZURE? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!?!"** Lance didn't even have time to answer before Kitty started talking again.** "LOOK, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" **With that, the phone was banged down onto its hook and Lance hung up too.

He was surely into tons of trouble when she came home. Sighing, he promised he would at least make it up to his kids and be the best father he could possibly be in the week and two days he had left before Kitty came home and tore him into pieces.


	13. The Mall, Daycare and Escape Plans, and ...

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now. I don't own the X-Men. *starts to cry and begs the creators to at least let her own Remy! But, no such luck.* Also, I don't own the shops at the mall or anything else you know I don't own (If that made any sense at all).

**Author's Note: **Same as last time. :D

**Chapter 11: **The Mall, Daycare and Escape Plans, and Spying

Day 6/Saturday

All the guys were gone again, but this time at least doing something worthwhile ... Christmas shopping! With a week away, the shops would be packed and they didn't want to ask Pep work on a weekend, so they took the kids with them.

All the men decided to leave the children at the local daycare center in the middle of the mall ... that way, the kids wouldn't know what their fathers were getting them for a Christmas present or their mothers. For the _other _men, mainly Colossus, Warren, Jamie, Xavier, Hank, and Logan, it was different. Their bank accounts were going to be very low for awhile, considering they had to buy a present for every individual child if they didn't want the kids on their cases as they wined and complained, **IT'S NOT FAIR!**

Bobby didn't even bother putting on a jacket for himself, son, or daughter because their bodies embraced the cold and it didn't matter to them. For St. John and Jenna, it was the exact opposite. By the time they were done dressing, they could hardly get through the door. Scott, Kurt, Lance, and Sam stood inside the house while Logan, Beast, Ray, and Colossus stood on the outside. The inside pushed and the outside pulled and when St. John still was stuck, Scott rushed to get some soap to slide him through the door.

The little children were laughing hysterically and Jenna even gave of a little snicker of joy seeing her father looking like an overstuffed penguin and trying to get through the door.

~*~*~

Finally, they were all at the mall, either by the X-Jet, their own cars, motorcycles, or another type of transportation.

All the kids were dropped off into the daycare center and the men went on their merry way.

~*~*~

"Why are we here? Daycare's for babies!" Bryce stated, trying to rally the other children to come together and escape from the daycare -- more like a prison cell though since it had bars and security cameras and buzzers all over the place. "What do you mean babies!?!" Immy growled at him, outraged by him calling her a baby. 'Who does he think he is?' she thought to herself. "I can hear you, remember?" Bryce said, smirking at his little sister as he had read her thoughts.

Immy stuck out her tongue at the older boy and leader of the elementary pack. "Guys, cut it out!" Isaac stepped between the two squabbling siblings. "I have an idea. Caleb and Morgan can teleport us out and then we can all leave!" "My hero!" all the girls screamed as they crowded around the young handsome boy and tried to kiss him. "Eeew! Cooties, get them off of me!" he yelled. The girls laughed and everyone gathered around Caleb and Morgan. "Everyone hold on!" **BAMF!**

~*~*~

The kids had just gotten out of the daycare center and had no idea where their fathers were so that they could spy on them and find out what their Christmas presents were. The older children took their younger siblings and Jenna, Opal, Seth, and Erin grouped together and all went their separate way, telling each other they would meet back at the daycare at 10:00am.

~*~*~

Bryce and Immy together dragged their little sister, Grace, into the _Victoria's Secret _shop, not knowing what the _things_ in there were. Immy pulled down a black lacey bra and showed her brother. "What's this?" she asked him as Grace tried to rip it apart with her teeth and Immy tried to pull it away from her little sister. "Mommy has those too. I think it's a hat," he told her, pulling it away from both girls and strapping it onto Immy's head. "Look! I'm fashionabable (fashionable)!" she said to her brother.

Grace started to cry and people began to spot the three children. "Let's go!" Bryce yelled, dragging Immy and Grace by their hands and running into the crowded food court.  
~*~*~

Emma tightly squeezed Isaac's hand and with her free hand, put it between her legs and jumped up and down. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked her, pulling her over to the side of the mall where they could lean against a wall.

"I ... have to go potty," she told him urgently. Isaac rolled his eyes and searched the mall until he found the sign where it told bathrooms were. "Come on. I'll take you," he said, leading her into the boy's bathroom.

From outside, everyone could hear a girly voice go, "Wow! We don't have these in _our_ bathrooms!"

~*~*~

Lauren and Gavin had found their father and were having a great time watching him doing imitations of Kitty in the dressing room in front of the mirror. Based on his imitations, he could tell if she would ... 1) _totally like the outfit_ or 2)_ totally icksome to the infinity and beyond_.

The two of them giggled and Lance continued to think it was someone else's children laughing at something stupid as kids usually did ... as Lauren and Gavin were doing right then.

~*~*~

Tara and Nathan had also ended up at the food court and when Nathan had discovered that they had cinnamon buns at the _Cinnabon_ store, Tara couldn't even control the young boy. It was if the scent from the buns were mixing in with his brain and saying, _Come here, Nathan. Come to me. Eat me!_

Luckily, Bryce and Immy were there also and Bryce grabbed Nathan's legs while Tara grabbed his arms and they dragged him away as he began to kick and scream for his newly discovered cinnamon bun and sugar high.

~*~*~

Jordan and Brad had found a stroller and together pushed their little sister, Mia, around the mall as they searched for their father. Where they found him was inside a jewelry store full of all kinds of expensive things to buy. "Remember, don't touch anything," Jordan reminded his younger brother as they followed their father around the huge galleria of gem stones and necklaces of different values.

Mia had fallen asleep with a bottle in her mouth and Brad spotted a gold watch he was intent on having. Being only four, he didn't know anything about stealing. He made a small invisible force of his own and directed it through the glass cabinet where the watch was being held. An alarm went off, Brad grabbed the watch and put it into his pocket and was rushed out of the store by his brother who was pushing the stroller at lightning speed.

~*~*~

Caleb and Morgan had pretty much teleported all over the mall and found their father at a _Burger Bomb_ restaurant just outside of the mall.

"Daddy's cheap," Morgan whispered to her brother as they saw their father getting their mother _Burger Bomb_ coupons, most likely for him than for her. Caleb shook his head in agreement. "How sad," they both said at the same time and decided for their mother's sake to buy her a better present that what their father was going to get.

Caleb teleported up to their father and stealthily reached into his father's pocket and pulled out his wallet which held a Visa card. Caleb put the wallet back and teleported back to his sister and went searching for a better Christmas present.

~*~*~

Jenna, Opal, Erin, and Seth had ventured into the toy store and found their parents sitting on the floor, playing with the _G.I. Joes_ and _Barbies _that apparently had dates with the Joes. Quietly, the four kids laughed to their selves and continued to watch the grown men play with toys they hadn't touched in decades.

* Hope you liked this chappie! Please review. **- xmengirlzrule**


	14. Finding a Gift for Mom, Security, and Ja...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men Evolution, Pepper (Flamable's character), or any stores or stuff that are owned by other people. Thanx.

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry I haven't updated this fic in such a long time! Please don't complain! I've been writing other things that don't have to go with fanfiction.net, so I've been kinda busy. Oh, also, in one of the chapters, I said there would be spring vacation, but it's supposed to be winter vacation, so just make mental note of that. Lastly, there's a slight change. I've used horizantal bars to separate different parts of the story. Thanx!

**Chapter 12: **Finding a Gift for Mom, Security, and Jail Bail!

Still Day 6/Saturday

Caleb and Morgan went scouting throughout the mall for something for their mother. They wanted to get her something special since she had been looking _down in the dumps_ lately. Finally, they found the perfect present. "Remember when Mommy said that the best present she ever got was us?" Caleb asked his sister. Morgan nodded her head in response. "Well, we could get her a picture of us!" "Yeah!" Morgan agreed.

But no one would ever let two seven year olds pay for something with a credit card. So Caleb teleported back to where his father was and silently and stealthily removed from his father's pocket an extra holo-watch. He teleported back and beamed happily at his sister. Morgan helped her brother put on the watch and he tapped a button, making himself look like the real Kurt in his holo form.

He walked up to the counter and cleared his throat to get the young woman's attention. "Hello. How may I help you today?" she asked. In Kurt's voice, Caleb responded, "I'd like to get a picture of myself and my two children." The receptionist looked down to see only Morgan. "There's only one," she said, looking at Kurt/Caleb curiously. "He's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a few."

The lady nodded her head. "Would you like a family picture or individuals?" she asked. Morgan tugged on Kurt/Caleb and he bent down to hear what she was whispering into his ear. He straightened back up and answered, "Individuals, please." "Follow me." With that, the lady led Kurt/Caleb into a room to be photographed.

* * *

Bryce, Immy (with the bra still on her head), and Grace finally found their father in a jewelry store, picking out his wife's birthstone. "Mommy will like that a lot," Immy told her brother. Bryce nodded his head. Grace clapped her hands and caused a piece of jewelry she had been pointing to float into the air. This was the first clue that Grace was developing her mutant powers.

* * *

Emma had finished using the bathroom and had Isaac help her up to wash her hands using the sink. He grabbed her a few pieces of paper towels and had Emma wipe her hands dry.

Finally, they found their father in a JCPenney's beauty supply department. People kept looking at the mysterious Cajun weirdly. _Why would a man be testing beauty products on his face?_ Emma laughed and Isaac slapped his hand over her mouth so they wouldn't be heard. If they were caught, what would come next wouldn't be good.

* * *

"Hey, didn't we have 20 kids in here?" the daycare woman, Keri, asked. Her assistant, Rodney, nodded his head. "Then why are," she paused and took the time to count and subtract, "missing 18 of them?" Rodney and Keri exchanged glances and ran straight to the walkie-talkie where they could communicate with the security guards patrolling the mall.

"What is it?" the security guard asked. "We're missing _18_ kids." "Whoa. You guys have never lost a kid before. Now you're missing 18?" "I know. Scary, isn't it?"

* * *

Lauren and Gavin were beginning to get bored of their father and with 30 minutes left until 10:00, they decided to visit the casino. The guard at the door didn't notice the two kids crawling between his legs, as he was too busy flirting with a girl at the door.

"Cool," Gavin said, running over to the "Fruit Machines" and looking at it curiously. "How do you work it?" he asked his big sister. She too, looked at curiously and from every angle. "I think you pull the handle." He did as his sister said and the wheels of different fruit and numbers in front of him started to spin. One stopped; a 100 sign. Another stopped; again, a 100 sign. Lastly, the last wheel came to a complete stop on the ... 100 sign.

Quarters flew out of the machine and Lauren and Gavin gathered them into their pockets, shoes, undies ... anything that would hold the large pile of coins. "We're rich!" Lauren shouted. All the attention was brought over to the young girl. "Hey, what are a bunch of kids doing in here?" an old man yelled to the security guard. Another woman joined in with, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your job and keep rascals like these out of here?"

The security guard talked into his walkie-talkie, receiving a message from the Daycare security guard and ran over to the kids. Lauren started a earthquake, but with the recent seizure, her powers had been temporarily weakened. Instead, she grabbed onto Gavin and commanded him to run and phase through the security guard's legs.

The people in the casino were amazed and terrified at the sight of the two children just _passing_ through the officer's legs. "Mutants!" one person shouted. "They've come for us!" Everyone ran out, screaming crazily. Lauren and Gavin decided to hide out in one of the bathroom stalls until 10:00, not wanting to be caught in all the craziness.

* * *

Tara held Nathan's arm tightly and found their father in another jewelry shop, buying her giant hoops for her ears.

"One day, Mommy said she'll pass on her hoops to me." "Oh yeah," Nathan countered, "Daddy said he'll pass on his Suburburan (Suburban) to me." "You can't even pronounce it right," Tara said to him.

This started an argument between the two siblings and soon, it got so loud that they were seen by another security guard who had been sent to help retrieve the mutant children who had escaped. "Come here kids. I won't hurt you," he said to the frightened children. Nathan touched the floor with his bare hand and made it turn to ice. As the guard walked towards them, he slid. Tara and Nathan laughed as they ran and fell down, sliding out of the store.

* * *

Jordan and Brad pushed Mia faster and faster as they saw people from the shop they had just been in running after them. Jordan analyzed the situation and looked over at his brother. "You took something, didn't you?" "Nah uh," Brad said. Jordan jumped on top of Brad and started to roll on the ground with his brother. Finally, he grabbed the gold watch from his brother's pocket and smirked.

"I forgot," Brad said innocently. Jordan rolled his eyes and Mia cried at being neglected by her brothers. Her tears turned into small bombs and flew at everything, but Brad and Jordan were too much into their own little fight to pay attention to their sister. Brad dove for the watch from his brother, in the process, slamming it hard into the ground, scratching and breaking the many intricate coils and things inside of it. "Look what you did now!" Jordan yelled. "I didn't mean to," Brad said.

The security guards came unsuspectingly from behind the two kids and grabbed them around their waists. "There you guys are," and into his walkie-talkie, one of the guards said, "We've got three. That makes 15 more that are still wandering around the store."

* * *

Jenna, Opal, Erin, and Seth were the next to be caught.

Jenna was starting to go crazy with trying to control the three toddlers a year under her. She was so frustrated, she set fire to Linens and Things.

The security guards and firemen came to the rescue and put out the fire and took all the kids back to daycare, making there only 11 kids left.

* * *

Bryce, Grace, and Immy were found outside of the Jewelry shop, trying to break a gumball machine because it took their quarter. 8 left.

* * *

Tara and Nathan were found again in the food court, Nathan diving into giant buckets of Baskin and Robin's ice cream. Tara had tried to stop him, but she was too short to reach up to the counters where he had climbed. And she didn't dare try to climb up after him, since this dress was new, a gift sent home by her mother, and if she ruined it, her parents would be very angry.

The security guards, being taller than she, grabbed Nathan and the girl and hauled them of to the daycare. 6 left.

* * *

Emma and Isaac were found in the bathrooms because of her slight bladder problem; Emma had made a trail leading the officers right to them. 4 left.

* * *

Caleb and Morgan, after the pictures were taken: one of Caleb in Kurt's form, one of Morgan, and one of Caleb, the two just teleported back to daycare and weren't caught by the security guards. Rodney called the mob of security guards still looking and told them there were on 2 kids left.

* * *

Lauren and Gavin were the last to be caught because after so much time, a child can't use their power as they have worn themselves out physically and mentally. Gavin stopped running and Lauren was too petite to pick him up and run for it herself, so they were caught. No kids were left.

* * *

An announcement went out from the mall. "Will the fathers of the 18 children left here at ... 8:00 come to the daycare. There have been some problems." 

All the men made it back to the daycare, carrying bags of merchandise--presents--for their wives and children. "Your children have been wandering around the store without anyone to watch them. They have caused so much chaos, it's too hard to explain."

"We're so sorry, Ma'am." "Yeah, they didn't mean too. Their only kids, after all," Scott said. "They've stolen a watch and ruined other valuables, a bra, a piece of jewelry, a gumball machine, tubs of ice cream from Baskin and Robin's, and the whole store of Linens and Things. Not counting the ice on the floor of the jewelry shop."

"Again, we're sorry this happened Miss," Logan started, "How much does each individual of the child owe you?"

"For Jordan, Brad, and Mia, they stole a watch and ruined the other watches and pieces of jewelry in our store, so you, Mr. Guthrie, owe us ... $4,500." "What, that's outrageous!" Sam shouted.

"For Bryce, Immy, and Grace, they ruined the gumball machine, a priceless piece of jewelry--I mean, you can't even get this anymore--and a bra which comes to $7,000." **"AAAAH!"** Scott shouted. "I can't afford that!"

"For Jenna, she ruined Linens and Things. This comes to ... $54,900." **"NO! THIS IS CRAZY!"** St. John glared down at his daughter and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"For Nathan, he ruined tubs of Baskin and Robin's ice cream and owes us $100."

* * *

Sam, Scott, and St. John were thrown into the local jail and Logan paid bail, which was cheaper than what they had to pay.

All the pre-school kids were grounded for the rest of the day, while the elementary school children were confined to their rooms for three days. They should've known better.

Scott went into hiding since his record was no longer clear and Sam knew Tabitha would be happy with this unfortunate event since she did always like somewhat of a _bad boy_.

Please review. - **xmengirlzrule :D**


	15. Grounded, Playing Pretend, and Bath Time...

**Disclaimer: **Again and like always, I don't any of Marvel's characters, Pepper (Flamable's character), and any other things that you guys should know I don't own. I only own my idea and the characters I have created.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm doing a better job updating now! This time, it only took a week! Thanx to all my reviewers! You guys make me feel special and you are the only reason I haven't deleted this fic. I can't hold on to stories 'because I always think they stink! So, here we go!

**Chapter 13: **Grounded, Playing Pretend, and Bath Time Gone Wild

(Finally!) Day 7/Sunday

The older kids were still in their rooms and were only allowed to come out for breakfast. The only thing they were permitted to do was to talk to their roommates so they would _die_ of boredom.

* * *

The pre-school kids had been locked inside of the playroom. Logan had installed a metal gate that had an access code only the adults knew.

"I hate bein' locked up!" Immy said, grabbing the bars and trying to move them. They didn't budge an inch. "How long are we stuck in this contwaption (contraption)? I'm already bored!" Nathan said.

A few hours later, the kids had fallen out all over the floor and snoring.

A few more hours later, they were back up and about without anything to do.

"I know!" Immy said, putting her finger up to her head to symbolize a great idea. "Let's play house!" "Yeah!" the other girls agreed with her. The boys replied, "Eeew. I don't want to be married yet!" "Too bad," Jenna said, grabbing Gavin to be her husband. Emma paired with Nathan. Immy paired with Brad. Erin, Seth, and Opal, being only three years old and still not completely understanding what the four year olds were doing, decided to become the babies—one to each family.

The kids split the room into three parts and claimed those parts to be their homes.

**

* * *

**

**Jenna-Gavin-Erin**

"Baby, wake up. It's time for your medicine," Jenna said, holding a plastic pot and wooden spoon in her hands. "No," Erin said firmly, hiding herself underneath her covers. "Honey!" Jenna called, "the baby won't take its medicine."

Gavin had pulled from the costume box: a button up shirt, tie, and shiny black shoes that made him look like a business man. "I have to go to work!" he called back to her. Jenna's eyes seemed to light up with anger at her husband not doing what she had told him to do (control freak). **"GET OVER HERE!"** she yelled at him. Gavin ran over to his pretend wife and fell on his knees, begging her not to set him on fire again.

"Tell the baby she needs to take her medicine." "Okay, okay!" Gavin agreed, whispering something into the baby's ear. Quickly, Erin grabbed the pot and spoon and chugged down whatever was in it. "What'd you tell her?" Jenna asked. "That if she didn't, she'd have to see Dr. McCoy. Hey, what was that stuff in the pot?" Gavin asked.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "I can't read yet," she answered.

**

* * *

**

**Immy-Brad-Seth**

Immy and Brad pretended to be sleeping and woke up when the alarm clock beeped. "Honey, time to wake up," she told Brad, mimicking what she heard her mother tell her father every morning when she was at the Institute. A snore was his response. "Wake up!" she said a little more firmly. Brad jerked his head up and opened his eyes widely. "We weren't really sposed (supposed) to sleep," she told him.

"Oops. Sorry," he told her.

Both the kids walked over to where they had put Seth to sleep. "Look, isn't he cute?" Immy said. Brad sniffed the air. "Something's stinky!" Immy also sniffed. "Eeew! It's Seth!" Both the kids started arguing over who would change his diaper.

**

* * *

**

**Emma-Nathan-Opal**

Emma and Nathan pretended to drop Opal off at school. "Bye bye Opal. We'll see you later this aftewoon (afternoon)." Opal nodded and walked inside the small playhouse that had been labeled 'school'.

Nathan pulled the pretend stick-shift in their pretend car and drove the couple to what in their imaginations was a huge giant hill. It turned out to be in real life, a pile of boxes. Nathan leaned back in his seat and smiled. Emma did too. "I love you boo boo," Emma said sweetly, repeating the exact words her mother had told her father before she left on vacation.

"I love you too, honey bear," Nathan replied. Suddenly, Emma grabbed Nathan's head and kissed him full on the lips!

At that moment, Bobby was coming down to get the kids to the kitchen for their snacks! **"REMY!" **he yelled upon seeing Emma and his son, **"GET DOWN HERE! YOUR DAUGHTER IS KISSING MY SON!"**

Nathan wiped his lips and yelled "Cooties!" as he ran over to his father and hid behind his legs.

* * *

All the kids lined up to get their baths. "Girls, go with Lance and Roberto. Boys, line up with Jamie and me!" Bobby directed the children. The kids split into separate lines and one by one, got into the baths.

When it was finally Seth's turn, he refused to be bathed. "Seth, get in!" Roberto commanded his son. With strong will, Seth shook his head no. Lance and Roberto tried to pick up the boy and force him into the tub, but he turned himself into a wolf and bit Lance's finger.

**"AAAH! I HAVE RABIES!" **Lance yelled as he ran his bleeding finger under cold water.

After fifteen minutes of bribing and threatening, the four men altogether managed to get Seth into the tub. Seth was squeaky clean, and so were the fathers who were drenched from head to toe. "I can't _wait_ until the women are back!" Bobby said. All the men agreed with him and went to change into something a bit warmer before tucking their individual children in bed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I've already started thinking of a sequel for this story since it's about half way done! If you don't mind, can you tell me in your reviews and I'll decide if I want to do it after I'm done with this, or start a completely different fic. Thanx again! Bye. **-xmengirlzrule**


	16. Punishment LetUp a Day Early, Morning be...

**Disclaimer: **in a monotonous droning voice I don't own any of Marvel's creations or other things except my idea, and my characters.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know that in one school, there are only a certain amounts of teachers for one grade, but the faculty in the school wanted all the mutant children to be separated. You'll understand once you read the chapter. Thanx.__

**Chapter 14: **Punishment Let-Up a Day Early, Morning before School Starts, and Parent-Teacher Conferences

* * *

Day 8/Monday

Scott finally came out of hiding to wake his son up for school.

"Good morning Daddy," Bryce said quite dejectedly, knowing that he still had one more day of punishment. "Hey. You _uncles_ and I were talking and we decided that if you learned your lesson, we'll stop the grounding two days early," Scott said. Immediately, Bryce started saying he was sorry and he had learned his lesson. "Good," Scott said and left to let his son get dressed.

* * *

Isaac woke up to his sister pecking him with kisses all over his face. "Eeew!" he yelled, pushing her away and wiping the slightly wet kiss marks from his face. Emma laughed and collapsed on to the floor in a heap. "If you had kissed me longer, you could've given me cooties! You think that's funny, don't you?" he asked. "Of course I do!" she replied in that's-a-stupid-question-to-ask tone of voice.

"Well, let's see how funny it is when Daddy sees that you're wearing Mommy's make-up," he said, jumping out of his bed in his pajamas and walking towards his father's room. **"NO!"** Emma said, wrapping her arms around her older brother's right leg and begging him not to tell their father.

"Alright. I won't tell if you clean my room for a week." "Vous êtes fou! Je ne travaille pas pour cela long! (You're crazy! I won't work for_ that_ long!)" "Fine," Isaac said and then took a big breath. **"DA—"** Emma slapped her hand over her brother's mouth and said, "Fine! I'll do it." "Thought so," Isaac said, smirking at her and walking away. Under her breath, she muttered, "Bien que j'aime mon frère avec tout mon coeur, j'aurai ma vengeance! (Even though I love my brother with my whole heart, I will have my revenge!)"

* * *

Breakfast was plain and simple. In one word... cereal.

It seemed like minutes had passed before the kids had brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and got their things ready so they could catch the bus.

* * *

Tara was stopped by her father who once again reminded her to stay out of trouble. "Okay," she said, boarding the bus. She then remembered that she forgot to tell her father something, so she pulled down the bus' window and yelled to her daddy, "Daddy! Don't forget. There's a parent-teacher conference tonight for all of us!" And with that, she was off.

* * *

The guys were having a meeting while the pre-school children were locked securely in their rooms with their roommates to play with.

"What'll we do? We can't leave the kids with you, Professor. And if we leave them with Logan, no offense of course, they'll be _dead_ in a matter of hours. That is, if they don't drive him into an early grave first," Lance said. "Well, I guess you'll just have to take the little ruffians with you," Logan said, taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Logan," the Professor said in a warning voice, "When they were young, I tolerated your smoking, but with children running around the Mansion, I will not tolerate it," said a 65 year old Charles. He had a blanket smoothed over his lap and was looking quite tired which was the men's reason for not leaving the children with him. Even though he could probably control their minds, he would tire very easily as he was getting older and weaker.

Logan grunted and put the cigar out. "So," the Professor said, "It's agreed. You _men_ will take your children with you."

* * *

The men made it to Bayville's Elementary School and walked through the main entrance and into the giant cafeteria where a bunch of seats were arranged to seat the parents and children as they listened to a long and boring speech made by Principal Kelly, now in his 50's, who had been demoted from high school principal to elementary.

"... We, at Bayville Elementary, feel that every student should be given a chance to learn, mutant or human, and that you, their parents, can help them have a successful future," he said, eyeing the two rows filled with the X-Men and their children. "Anyway," he continued, "Your children's teachers will be separated according to their grades. Kindergarten starts off in the north section and 5th grade ends at west." He finished and stepped down to talk to some of the parents and his staff.

* * *

With Grace in her car seat—sleeping—Scott held securely to Immy and let Bryce show him to his 2nd grade teacher, Ms. Reynolds.

"Well, hello Mr. Summers. What a pleasure it is to meet you," she said, taking the tip of his finger and shaking it gingerly. Scott rolled his eyes underneath his red ruby glasses and sat down in the chair provided. "Um... Bryce has a great personality. He's always willing to help others, but we have been having an issue with his tests. You wrote in his paperwork that he has the powers of telekinesis and of a telepath. He's the only student in my class who gets 100% on his tests, and cheating, Mr. Summers, is something I won't tolerate in my class."

Her eyes darted from Scott to Bryce and back to Scott. In Scott's mind, he heard a telepathic message from his son, Dad, Ms. Reynolds is lying! I don't cheat! Scott tapped his son on his shoulder and sent him back a message telling him he was too loud in his mind and it was giving him a headache.

"I'm sorry Ms. Reynolds. I'll talk with him about it," he said, sending another message to his son that he believed him over the teacher any day.

* * *

After a quick trip to the restroom, Remy dragged his son and daughter to Isaac's 2nd grade teacher, Ms. Malaga.

"Hello Mr. LeBeau. Please take a seat." Remy did as he was directed. Ms. Malaga stared dreamingly into the handsome Cajun's face. Fortunately, behind the glasses he was wearing, she couldn't see the demon eyes behind the man.

He waved a hand in her face and she snapped back into reality. "So, Isaac is having a few problems in my class. He keeps bothering a particular student in my class—Rebecca Walters. She's complained to me, several times now. I've caught him before. I've talked to him... the principal has talked to him... and since nothing seems to be getting through, will you please talk to him?" she asked sweetly. She didn't notice herself put on puppy-dog eyes and softly caressing his hand.

Underneath his glasses, Gambit smiled but then reminded himself his loyalty was to Rogue or Marie (she had told him her real name on their wedding day). He slipped his hand from hers and started reprimanding his son and made him apologize to the girl who was standing behind a line of tape, waiting for her turn for the conference with her teacher. "Sorry," Isaac said, looking sorrowfully into Becca's eyes.

"You're forgiven," she told him. Then, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Her mother jerked her away and reprimanded her while Isaac ran to the bathroom, yelling, "Cooties!" Emma was rolling on the floor with laughter, yelling, "Yes! Revenge! HAHAHA!" Remy gathered his kids and hid in the X-Jet until all the men came back.

* * *

Lance held a sleeping Gavin over his shoulder and followed Lauren around to her teacher, Mr. Allen. "Hello Lauren," he said. Lauren traced a line in the linoleum tiles of the cafeteria and sweetly looked up at her teacher and waved. "Mr. Alvers, how good it is to finally meet you!" Lance smiled and sat down. "Well, as you can see, this is Lauren's grade. A "B-". She has a big project coming up along with the other 2nd graders. It's called, "My Family". If she does it, she'll bring her grade up to an "A" but the problem is, it requires her to read her paper and I don't know why, but your daughter refuses to talk to her classmates or me for that matter. She only talks to a certain teddy bear she takes to school."

"Lauren, sweetie, how come you don't talk?" Lance asked. Lauren shook her head and her eyes looked to Mr. Allen with venom. "This is what I mean. She won't talk around me or any of the other kids. Maybe it's something with her mutation," he suggested. Lance tightened his fists and took deep breaths. In a menacing voice, he said, "You're saying my daughter doesn't talk in your class because of her mutation, but it looks like her real reasons are because she doesn't like you or her classmates!"

"Are you accusing me of messing with your daughter? Or her classmates?" Allen asked. "No, but it seems that way to me!" Lance said, looking down at Lauren as she nodded her head. "He's been teaching about mutants and said they're dirty and should be exterminated!" Lauren said. Lance, with malice in his voice, replied, "If my daughter _ever_ comes back to me with something about you, I swear, you'll feel the earth underneath your feet tremble so hard..." he couldn't finish because it wouldn't be appropriate for children's ears.

* * *

Nathan had managed to sneak off, unaware from Bobby, and grabbed a lollipop before Iceman could stop him. So, grabbing the candy from his son's mouth and throwing it into the garbage, he carried his son and daughter to Tara's teacher.

"Hello Mr. Drake," Ms. Gellman said. Bobby replied with a smile and sat down. "As your wife must have told you, Tara has been getting into many fights lately. Now, I'm not prejudiced against mutants, but it seems everyday she is getting an infraction—our way of discipline—and if it doesn't stop soon, she'll be expelled. As of today, she is suspended for three days. I'm very sorry."

Then she turned the conversation over to Tara. "Tara, if the kids are bothering you so much, why don't you tell me?" "It's always too late," Tara said, rubbing her bruised arm. "Well, after your suspension, why don't you spend your lunches and recesses with me? That way, you won't get into any more fights." Bobby thanked Ms. Gellman for her excellent advice and raced to get to Nathan who was digging through the trash bin for his lolly.

* * *

Sam's conference was very short. Apparently, his son was exactly like himself... shy and very _nice to have in class_. In other words, a teacher's pet.

* * *

Lastly, it was Kurt's turn. He took both his children's' hands and led them up to their teacher, Mr. Brose. "Hello, my name is Kurt Wagner." "My name's Mr. Brose. Please, have a seat."

"So, how are Caleb and Morgan doing?" Kurt asked, getting ready for the grueling reports he was bound to hear. "They're doing very well, though I am concerned about Morgan. She's having difficulty in class with spelling and pronunciation of her words. I often see Caleb helping her out with her papers—sometimes even doing it for her. I strongly object to this, but I let it slide—sometimes. I was wondering, has she been diagnosed with dyslexia?" he asked.

Kurt looked at his daughter. "No," he said. "Well, you might want to get her tested. I recommend it. It's always helping these things before they get worse."

* * *

The X-Men drove home and went to bed, except for Kurt who started making appointments for his daughter to see a therapist (A/N: or whoever checks dyslexia).

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Kind of boring chapter maybe. I'm sorry. If it is good, I'm sure you'll tell me in your reviews. Thanx guys... and girls. I really appreciate the reviews. **

**-xmengirlzrule**


	17. It’s An Epidemic! Pt 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nothing new. I don't own X-Men Evolution, okay? (I hate this part. When I'm older, I'll buy out Marvel because I'll be rich! HAHAHAHA! Also, Pep is Flamable's character. Thanx!  
  
**Chapter 15:** It's An Epidemic! Pt. 1  
  
Day 9/Tuesday  
  
Unbeknown to our favorite X-Dads, a child at Bayville Elementary School had been infected with the flu and in-turn, had infected all of the elementary X-Children who had infected the pre-school children who infected poor innocent Jamie Madrox because they had never got and immunization shot.

* * *

Jenna woke up feeling as if she had been using her powers in her sleep. She really had been! 'This shouldn't be happening,' she thought to herself as she saw her skin start to look like it was turning to ash. She smelled a burning aroma and then, the fire started to affect her nerves and she screamed out in agony!  
  
**"DADDY!"  
**  
Pyro ran into his daughter's room faster than Pietro could take off from Bayville to Hawaii and back. "What's wrong Sheila?" he asked her and then noticed her skin starting to flake off. **"HANK!"** he called as he used his own power to control Jenna from burning herself to a crisp. He slung the girl into his arms and ran down to Hank's room to have him take a look at Jenna.  
  
Bryce was sprawled over the floor with his hands covering his ears. Thoughts kept popping into his head and he couldn't control what he wanted to hear. His head was aching and he passed out in the middle of the room he shared with Isaac.

* * *

Everything Isaac touched exploded into bits and pieces. He felt nauseated and threw up and the vomit exploded all over the room. **"HELP ME!"** he cried as things kept exploding at his touch.

* * *

Emma was using various powers she had borrowed from other mutants all at once. She couldn't control them. Something was exploding—then she could hear someone's thoughts—then she was teleporting and all of the sudden dropped from mid-air onto the staircase and knocked herself unconscious.

* * *

Immy's beams of red light were shooting all over the place from her hands. Things were floating and spinning around and she couldn't stop them. A few times, things came flying at her. She began to bruise and screamed. **"STOP! STOP!"** she commanded herself, but nothing was working. The whirlwind of toys surrounded her and kept her from escaping.

* * *

The mansion was shaking and Lauren was its cause. Her head felt as if someone was sticking pins in it and she couldn't get them out. Things were rocking and moving and the oak dresser her father had bought her suddenly jumped into the air and pushed her into a corner where she was stuck and couldn't get out.  
  
The ground was still shaking and the lights of the mansion were beginning to flick on and off.

* * *

Tara's hands tingled and firecrackers made of ice plunged at everything, including the ceiling of Room 26A, where Tara and Lauren shared a room. Everything was punctured and the only thing that saved Lauren from being hit by one of Tara's wild firecrackers was the dresser that had pushed her into a corner.

* * *

Gavin couldn't touch anything or stand in one place. He was always falling through something and then got stuck in the kitchen floor. He couldn't move and no one could get him out! **"HELP! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!"**

* * *

Everything he touched turned to ice and he couldn't control it. Nathan's clothes froze at the touch of his skin to its material and he couldn't change because anything he touched turned icy cold and froze solid. He tried to sit on the floor, but it too, turned to ice and he slid across the floor and down the stairs on a slope.

* * *

Seth had turned himself into a wolf and he was stuck in that form. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without difficulty or communicate with his father to tell him what was going on. Tears dripped down his face as he howled in despair.** "WOOF RUFF WOOF! (ROUGHLY TRANSLATED VERSION: HELP ME PLEASE!)"**

* * *

Jordan kept making exploding balls from his hands and blew up everything in sight. He couldn't control it. His bed exploded... his furniture exploded... his wall exploded!

* * *

Brad was denting anything and everything in the vicinity. A few times, he accidentally directed his invisible forces at himself and made a few big bruises and even put himself in a coma by hitting himself in his head. He collapsed onto the floor into a heap and the denting stopped... for the moment.

* * *

There weren't any dreams for Erin to enter in, so she was in no trouble at the time.

* * *

Opal kept shocking herself with her own power even though she had nothing to heal on herself. Being only three and not knowing what was going on, she cried and ran downstairs to her father to be comforted.

* * *

Hank was running back and forth between bedrooms trying to analyze his small patients' many various conditions. Finally, he came up with the cause.  
  
"It's the Flu," he said simply. "Only it effects on mutants are much worse. Their powers go out of control for a day or so, and then it just amounts back to a regular human's flu of fevers and just the feeling of being sick."  
  
He gave each father a serum to administrate to their kids and was about to leave when Colossus came in carrying young Jamie Madrox. "Achooo!" Jamie sneezed and he doubled up and made more of himself.  
  
"Great," Bobby said. "We had to endure himself not being able to control his dupes when he was younger. Nobody told me we'd have to deal with it again." Some of the men laughed, remembering the good ol' times.  
  
"I'll call Pepper," Remy said, "We're going to need her help with all the kids being home sick and their powers going whack!" He immediately left the room to call his cousin up and tell her that they would need her right away. 


	18. It's An Epidemic! Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I... DON'T... OWN... X-MEN... EVOLUTION! I also don't own Pepper. That's Flamable's character. She deserves all the credit—not me.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't been doing this. I always leave Remy's third person talk out and his accent as well. Sorry. In the sequel, I'll try to fit this in. But if you guys don't mind, it's easier to just have him talk like a normal person would. I don't know. You can tell me in your reviews. Thanx.

**Chapter 16: **It's An Epidemic! Pt. 2

Still Day 9/Tueday

Remy dialed Pep's number, 4-2-5-9-6-6-4. The phone gave off a disconnected tone. 'Weird,' Remy thought to himself. Pepper's phone always worked. This caused Remy to worry. What if someone had broken into Pep's apartment... what if she was hurt... what if some scientists had found out who she was and taken her to a secret lab where she would be experimented on?

Grabbing his brown trench coat, Remy rushed out into the X-Men Mansion's garage and grabbed Colossus' motorcycle since his was in the shop. Surely the big metal man wouldn't mind. With a turn of the handle, Remy was off.

* * *

At Pep's apartment, Remy parked the motorbike in the parking lot and looked at the directory to find out what number door she lived behind. He found the words Pepper Rose and traced a straight line to the room number... #312.

He walked up six sets of staircases. His legs started to feel numb and he believed for a moment that they would actually detach from his mid-section. He finally reached his cousin's room and knocked on the door. He could hear a slight groan and a faint sound that seemed like the words 'coming'.

Nobody came. Remy grabbed the doorknob and charged it. 3-2-1... **BOOM!** The door and the knob blew up into pieces and Remy walked through the threshold with ease. He looked around and heard a sneezing sound and then something else blow up. He looked down at his hands and realized that it wasn't him. His hands weren't glowing, so he figured it must've been Pepper blowing up various things in her apartment.

"Who is it?" a voice asked. It sounded wheezy and very stuffy, as if someone couldn't breathe well and were breathing and talking through their mouth.

"Remy, chére. Where are you?" he replied.

"In my bedroom." Remy made his way over to the bedroom and was shocked when he saw it condition. Almost everything was coated charcoal black. Pepper was wrapped in her yellow robe and sheets. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were redder than normal. Her hair was all over her head and she looked as if she hadn't been out of bed all morning and that afternoon.

She lifted her head slightly and smiled. "Hi Remy," she said, letting her head drop back down onto her pillow with a thump. Remy walked over to his cousin and stroked her hair gently as he smiled down upon her.

"Hi kiddo. Doesn't seem like you're doing to well. I tried to call you, but you're phone is disconnected."

Pep reached for a tissue and blew her nose. She squeezed it into a ball and tossed it into the garbage can like a famous basketball player would. "I accidentally blew it up," she confessed. "Oh, you might want to back away. I feel a sneeze coming on."

Remy did as he was warned. The young girl crinkled her nose and sneezed loudly. Her lamp on the side of her nightstand burst into flames. "Whoa!" Remy said, running into her kitchen. He grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water. He then ran into Pep's room and threw it over the lamp. He could hear it sizzle as he let the water run over it.

"I blew it again!" she said, reaching for another tissue. From where Remy was, he explained everything that had happened at the mansion and why Pep was feeling so ill.

* * *

Remy helped his younger cousin put her hair up into a ponytail and then gave her a motorcycle helmet to put on. He helped Pep onto the back of his bike, put her bag of clothes in a basket attached to the back of the bike, and climbed on in front of her and started the motor.

He pulled down the shield of his helmet and yelled, "Hold on!"  
  
They sped off down the road with Pep's robe fluttering in back of her as it flew into the air as they were going so fast.

* * *

Pepper's muscles in her legs were aching horribly, so Remy picked her up and carried her into one of the guest rooms so she could rest.

He tucked the young girl into her bed as if she were his son or daughter, and she immediately fell asleep. He smiled and pushed a piece of her flaming red hair behind her ear and quietly tiptoed from the room to check on Isaac and Emma.

* * *

Kurt was having a hard time helping his kids settle down. Every time one of them sneezed, they would teleport to another part of the mansion and he'd have to retrieve and teleport them back to each of their rooms. He was very exhausted and was very happy when both fell asleep and the serum Dr. McCoy had developed started to work. The only bad thing was that the serum only lasted for about two hours, and after, their powers would start acting up again.

Tiredly, Kurt dragged his feet and tail as he made his way from Morgan and Jenna's room. His fur was singed, but he could hardly even tell since the dark blue went hand in hand with the ashy black that covered him all over. He walked into his own room and collapsed onto his bed with a weary sigh. He couldn't wait until Amanda came home. He just then realized how much he needed her.

* * *

John was running a bath for Jenna. She had a temperature of 115° F. A normal person would've been dead, but since Jenna was a mutant and her powers associated with heat, she was fine for the moment.

Carefully, St. John picked up his daughter. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat and her skin was fiery hot, but it didn't burn John. He carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat as he turned off the water before the tub overflowed. "What's happening Daddy?" the young girl asked.

John helped her out of her clothes and explained, "We have to get you into the bath, Sheila. It'll help you get better." He slowly lowered the girl into the tub. She reached the tip of her big toe into the water and immediately pulled it back out and clung to her father.

"It's too cold," she said.

"You've got to get in, Sheila. You're burning... literally."

After a few minutes of persuasion, John finally got his daughter into the tub and had her soak in the freezing cold water for awhile. He stayed with her and tried to talk to her to get her mind off of the cold water. When fifteen minutes were up, he dried the young girl off and put her to bed, kissing her forehead, and turning off the light as he left.

* * *

Lance had a bit of trouble with Gavin. Every time he tried, he couldn't get the spoon with the serum into his son's mouth. Since his powers were acting up, it caused everything he touched to turn intangible.

"This isn't working," Lance sighed and wished his wife was there to help him. If she had been, she could've given Gavin his medicine. When Gavin had turned one year old and discovered his power, the couple had trouble catching him and giving him things because they always slipped through his body. Kitty had become frustrated and became intangible and that was when they found out that intangible intangible = not intangible.

But, she wasn't there and Lance would have to make do without her. When she came back, Lance would do all in his power to make her feel appreciated. 'Being a mom is hard,' he thought as he kept trying to give Gavin the serum.

* * *

Erin couldn't get out of other people's dreams. She was stuck in them. Her head was spinning and pulsing violently.

She cried out as she saw Logan dream of scientists. They were prodding him with needles. She could feel every little prick Logan felt, every emotion that came to Logan's mind. Suddenly, she switched to a different dream. 

In this one, she saw Pep. She was surrounded by firemen and there was a building that had caught on fire. She could feel Pep burning. Tears brimmed her eyes. She saw a woman in front of Pep and she was saying something, though it was incoherent.

Dreams kept popping into her mind and suddenly, she fainted from overusing her gift, and everything went black. 

* * *

Evan was worried for his daughter. He cradled her in his arms and took a wet cloth and wiped her sweating brow. He had just given her the serum a few minutes ago, and hoped it would help. Every time he saw someone he loved get hurt, his heart tore piece by piece. He had already seen his mother die. He couldn't take seeing someone else go through torture as she had in the hospital when doctors had to hurt her to even have a chance of healing her.

* * *

Scott had finally found a resolution to Immy's problem. He grabbed a few pieces of duck tape and wrapped his daughter's hands until there wasn't a crack of skin left to see. The red beams were held by the tape and everything around her room stopped flying around and fell to the ground. He gave her the serum and urged her to sleep.

* * *

Jamie was sleeping soundly with his dupes in the same bed. Many dupes = lots of snoring. It was almost as bad as Lauren's earthquakes. Take back the _also_. It was worse.

* * *

All the men had met in the dining room to eat a little something since they had been too busy to eat lunch that afternoon.

The Professor's hands were shaking as he sipped a bit of his black coffee. The man that everyone looked up to was growing old with time, almost seventy years old. He had a blanket spread over his legs to keep him warm and toasty.

Logan leaned on the oak desk in the office and crossed his arms. Even the man who never aged was tired.

The other men sat in the many chairs the Professor had bought for them. A few times, some of them fell asleep and as soon as their heads started to droop, they woke up with a start. Bobby had accidentally done that and ended up spilling coffee on his pants, giving himself a 1st degree burn. (A/N: Ow.)

* * *

Pepper had woken up. Her throat was really dry and sore, so she couldn't yell down to anyone for a glass of water. Instead, she slowly got up and grabbed a few tissues, sticking them in her robe pocket, and made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen.

She heard voices from the dining room and took a peek around the corner. All the men were there, eating, talking, and sleeping. She decided not to bother them and grabbed a glass from the cabinet above her head. She couldn't reach it, so instead, grabbed a chair and stood up on top of it.

* * *

With his super sensitive hearing, Logan picked up the sound of small feet pattering across the linoleum tile of the kitchen floor. "We're not alone," Logan said to the others. (A/N: Kinda sounds like something out of a horror story, doesn't it?) He got up in a huffy manor and stalked into the kitchen with his followers trailing not far from behind him.

The men walked into the kitchen to find Pepper getting a glass of water. She hadn't noticed them and was startled when she turned around to see all of them giving her dirty looks. "What are you doing?" Logan demanded. He crossed his hairy arms and stared up into the bloody red haired girl standing innocently in front him with an 'I-didn't-do-anything-wrong' look plastered on her face.

In a hoarse voice, she answered, "I was getting a drink of water."

"You should be in bed," Kurt said to her. Pepper knew this would be coming if she was caught. 'Why didn't I just stay in bed?' she asked herself. It was like she was a little girl again, rooming in the mansion and everyone else was taking responsibility for her… again, or, like they always did. They couldn't just except that she was all grown up now.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not nine anymore, you know?" she asked.

Logan—a man of short stature, but bulgy muscles—stepped up to her. Pep had looked upon him as a father figure after the fight with Sabertooth when she was nine years old. She remembered that day very clearly. "Don't argue missy. You are to stay in bed until you're better."

Pepper raised a finger in the air and was about to reply when Logan said, "That's an order."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Unexpectedly, Logan grabbed the young girl by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder and brought her back to her room, threatening her by saying that if she got out of bed again, she would be grounded. Pep thought this impossible, since she could just leave the mansion.

She was nineteen, almost twenty years old. Professor Xavier wasn't her guardian anymore, which meant, she didn't have to listen to the teachers he had hired years ago. But she didn't want to upset anyone and she loved her mentors like they were her parents, so she just let it go. He tucked her in, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and offered to read her a story before she went back to sleep.

"Sure," she told him. Logan grabbed a book from the old bookcase in the corner of the room and opened it up. On the outside it read, Snow White. Pepper knew this story very well by now, but she let it pass. Logan seemed to genuinely want to be her father. Pep appreciated his intentions very much and listened to the story he read her. She felt her eyes close slowly and everything faded until her mind shut off and she was snoring gently.

**

* * *

Author's Notes (Again): **Hope everyone liked this chapter. I liked to write it. Please review. I appreciate your comments very much. They make me feel special and I'm glad everyone likes this fic. Thanx again. Adios!


	19. Unexpected Visits and FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the clothes on my back, food in front of me, and my characters and ideas! If you sue me... you will get _jack_.

**Chapter 17: **Unexpected Visits and FIGHT!

**Author's Notes: **Since the little squiggly button doesn't work anymore (at least not for me), I'll just use ## to mean 'dreams'.

Day 10/Wednesday

The flu epidemic that had caused all the mutant children without shots was finally over and everyone returned to their own selves and daily rituals. The elementary children went to BES (Bayville Elementary School) after a morning of pretending to still be ill, while the pre-school kids were just happy to get outside and play in the snow.

* * *

Lance pulled Gavin's snow cap over his ears and dark brown hair that need cutting. The little boy was very fidgety and anxious to get outside, as his friends were already starting to make a snowman and igloo without him. "Daddy, hurry!" he urged his father. 

With a wave of Lance's hand in dismissal, Gavin was off, tromping through the snow like an Eskimo hiking through the vast Antarctic.

Just as Lance was getting comfortable in his reclining chair, the phone rang the annoying Christmas ditty Jamie had programmed into it as a gift from him to everyone. It was more like a curse to hear the incessant music going on and on, but nobody told him that, for fear they'd hurt his feelings. He _was_ the youngest. **"CAN SOMEBODY GET THAT?!"** all the men of the Institute yelled at the same time (for the exception of Lance). Under his breath, the rock-tumbler muttered something incoherent and picked up the portable red phone.

"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Children. May I ask who is speaking?"

On the other line, a speedy voice replied, "Yes. Hello? Can-I-speak-to-Lance-Alvers-please?"

"Pietro!?"

"Lance!"

"How are you doing?" Lance asked as he shut the back door, blocking out the sound of maniacally laughing children (i.e. Jenna) so that they wouldn't disturb his conversation with his ex-fellow Brotherhood member.

"Good. Me-and-the-guys-were-wondering-if-you-know... we-could-stay-there-for-a-few-days," he said, adding in a whispered voice, "or-a-week-or-so."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"We-haven't-been-paying-the-bills-since-Mystique-left-us-a-couple-weeks-ago. There's-no-light,-heat,-or-food. The-debt-people-(A/N: Sorry, don't know their names) repossessed-all-our-stuff! Blob-has-been-threatening-that-if-he-doesn't-eat-soon,-the-fattest-person-here-is-first-to-go. And-right-now...-that's-_me_!"

Lance was a bit hesitant to let the Brotherhood over. After all, they were sworn enemies to the X-Men. But, when he was still living in the BOM, he took an oath to serve and help any member that was ever in trouble, and he to uphold the expectations to the oath.

"Sure. You guys could stay... I guess," he said. Pietro was ecstatic. He said that Blob, Toad, Wanda, and their kids would be over right away. It only took two minutes for them up the sidewalk and ring the doorbell to the Institute.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding... dong._

Lance opened the door to see Pietro holding onto a young girl, about three and a half years old. She had blonde pigtails and a petite body. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were an icy blue color. In Toad's arms was a boy with rough skin (A/N: Probably needs _lots _of lotion), like his father, and soft black hair like his mother. He had dark brown eyes and was staring up at Lance with a questioning look to see if the man in front of him was to be trusted. Wanda was holding the boy's apparent _identical_ twin. They both looked to be about four years old. 'There kind of cute, even though they are _Todd's_ children,' Lance thought to himself.

Lastly, in Blobs arms, was a plump baby, only a few months old. She wasn't even at the stage to walk yet. She had soft and wavy curls of ginger hair and soft hazel colored eyes.

"Hi guys," Lance said nervously after not seeing his ex-teammates in about ten years.

The Brotherhood replied in unison, "Hi."

* * *

In the kitchen, the X-Men were having a conversation.

"... Why'd you let them in here?... trouble ... no good," Scott murmured.

"... used to be ... not ... bad," Lance said.

"... example ... kids ... our enemies," Bobby said.

"... Forgive and forget ... motto," Lance responded.

* * *

The three toddlers—Jim, John, and Ruth—were put outside with the rest of the Institute's kids while Fred's little girl, Nina, slept in her car seat that Blob had carried her all the way in.

"You guys look ..." Evan said, searching for the right way, as not to offend any of the Brotherhood members.

"Different ... and better looking than you ever were?" Pietro finished for him. This set Evan off and the men on both teams—and Wanda—had to stop the two from killing each other, especially in front of the children who heard the grown-ups yells and were watching with excitement to see who would win.

Wanda put a hex on her brother and sat him on the floor, facing the wall as if he were in timeout. Scott, Kurt, and Bobby used Evan's spikes against him to pin him to the wall so he couldn't move. The two grown men were ten feet apart from each other, which everyone hoped would keep the two from continuing their stupid argument over who had aged better over the years. 

* * *

"My daddy would've betten (beaten) your Daddy!" Ruth said, making taunting faces at little Erin.

"Nuh uh," Erin replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah huh."

"No. No. No. My daddy would've won."

Ruth grabbed a ball of snow and threw it into Erin's face. Erin made an angry face and gathered up a ball of snow to hit Ruth back with, but using her super speed, Ruth ran off, dodging all the snowballs that were coming at her.

* * *

Later that night, as Ruth was sleeping, Erin was still up, thinking about the earlier fight. An evil smirk came across her face and she giggled like a maniac. Rubbing her fingers together to make them warmer, she placed them at the temples of her forehead and concentrated HARD.

* * *

Ruth was sweating. This wasn't one of the dreams she usually had.

#Ruth was in a carriage with a strange looking man. He was smiling, but the only part of him that she could see was his teeth that glowed in the darkness that surrounded them. She felt curious, so she lifted up the sleeve of the man. He had dirty dark brown hair that covered his eyes. He took of his hood and stared into Ruth's eyes. He didn't have any eyes or a nose... or even ears! He had hair that surrounded his mouth and there was even some down it. He bent down to kiss her and since her head was so small, it got caught in his mouth and the hair scraped against her face. (A/N: I bet you guys remember this story! HAHA!)#

Ruth screamed and jumped out of her bed, running as fast as she could down the halls and into the guest room where her father was sleeping. 

* * *

From her room, Erin smiled contently. Jenna did come in handy sometimes ... especially her twisted mind that came up with all kinds of disgusting and icky stories.

Erin laughed and went to sleep.

**Yay! Review, please! I'm aiming for 100 reviews by the end of this fic. I really appreciate you guys' comments! Thanx! - xmengirlzrule**


	20. News from LongLost Mystique!, Forgiving ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own XME's characters. I only own my ideas and characters. Thanx.

**Chapter 18: **News from Long-Lost Mystique!, Forgiving and Forgetting Past Wrongs

Day 11/Thursday

Everyone came together for breakfast the next morning. The adults were very groggy because kids can sleep through almost anything, but adults have very acute hearing and the tiniest sound could keep them up, including Ruth's sobbing after she had the nightmare about the "Hairy-Horseman".

The girl came downstairs, clinging to Pietro's neck who claimed no one was out to get her. Erin giggled and whispered something to Opal. Both girls laughed and Ruth turned her head around and stuck out her tongue. Erin and Opal did it back and continued until the adults caught them and told them to _settle down_.

A few minutes into eating their meal of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, jellied rolls, and donuts—compliments of the Blob—the doorbell rang ... and rang ... and _rang_. No one got up to see who it was since they were all to busy yelling at Nightcrawler who thought it was his _civic duty_ to hog anything that had been _alive _once. "I'm hungry!" he whined.

**"WE KNOW! BUT WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!"** the men—and Wanda—shouted as they lunged forward for the plates Kurt had balancing in his arms.

Logan got up from the table and scowled, wiping his greasy hands on his napkin. He popped his claws a few times, a habit of his when he got annoyed. "I'll get it!—since no else _will_!" he said huffily as he walked over to the giant oak doors and twisted their knobs to open the Mansion to the outside world. He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment, so he focused a little harder and the figures were still there. His mouth gaped open.

In front of him was and older and more happy looking version of Mystique. She held fast to Forge's hand and her belly which seemed to be swelling. Behind her was Magneto, Sabertooth—who took the liberty of closing Logan's mouth for him, since he was starting to drool—Mastermind, and two young girls who Logan assumed were Pietro and Fred's wives. "What are _you_ doing here, _Mystique_?" Logan asked, his eyes glued on Sabertooth who looked as if he had shrunk in the last ten years. His teeth were more yellow than before, and he seriously needed a haircut, as his dirty-blonde locks were falling beneath his huge calve muscles.

Pushing her way past Logan, she solemnly said, "I've come to find the Brotherhood and ... explain some things." The others followed her and the two girls made flirty signs over to Logan. Logan just sighed and shut the door, keeping a close eye on those who just entered, but more on Victor Creed who he didn't trust more than he trusted Bobby alone in the same room as Jamie when they were younger.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Todd asked, making puppy-dog eyes to gain sympathy. He tossed himself onto Mystique and snuggled his boss.

Forge's cheeks burned with anger. He stomped over to Toad and threw him off of Mystique. "Hands off my wife, Frog-boy!" He gently kissed Mystique on the face and soon, ended up at her tummy.

**"EEEW!"** the pre-school kids yelled, as they were the only kids left in the room since the elementary children had boarded their bus. They all ran up to their room, disgusted at the sight of public affection.

Then, it was the Brotherhood's turn to yell. **"YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"**

"I knew," Wanda said smartly, grinning from ear to ear as happy as could be.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pietro asked his sister.

"1) Because I didn't want to. 2) It _was _a secret. 3) Because I didn't want to," she explained simply.

The Brotherhood put on knowing faces. Living with Wanda for ten years had certainly made them understand her better. Todd retreated to his wife's arms, who immediately fumed as he had just been tossing himself on top of Mystique. She accused him of cheating on her with her and Toad said it wasn't true. Finally, they came to the agreement that Toad would sleep on the couch for the rest of the week, since Wanda didn't want to have share a bed with someone she would undoubtedly kill as soon as he fell asleep.

* * *

"So," Kurt asked with a serious—part angry—look plastered on his face, "you're pregnant ... again?" He tapped his three toed blue foot impatiently on the ground and looked more interested in the pattern of the floor than of Mystique and her news about her baby. Mystique smiled sadly and reached out a hand to caress her son's cheek, but Kurt flinched and moved farther away. Her smile faded into a frown as she took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I was never there for you as a child. I'm sorry!" she said, her tears flooding to the surface of her face.

Kurt had never seen his mother that way before. "Can you guys give us some privacy?" he asked everyone else inside of the room.

No one moved. Everyone was too into the conversation between mother and son. Mystique noticed her son's frustrated features, and yelled, **"NOW!"** Everyone evacuated the room, but that didn't stop them from hiding inside of the kitchen and listening in on the two's chat.

The two blue mutants didn't look each other in the eye. Kurt broke the uncomfortable silence. "Are you going to give up this baby ... if it doesn't _fit_ your needs?" His voice was hoarse, as he felt himself feel as he was going to give up and cry too. His throat was dry, so he reached over and grabbed his glass of water, gulping the liquid down. He looked up to his mother with curious squinted eyes.

Mystique looked horrified. "You don't understand, Kurt. I would never give you up. I ... I loved you," she said. She quickly added, "I still do." She then broke down again in tears. "I mean," she continued, "I missed watching you grow up. My own flesh and blood. Then you turned to hate me and fight against me, which I know see was the most dangerous thing I could've done. Back then, I would've killed my own son to be prosperous and to reach my goal. I'm sorry, Kurt. I know now that that was wrong to do. I just ... I want to make up to you. I want to be grandmother to your children. I'm sooo sorry. I remember ... when you and Rogue left me by Apocalypse's tomb, I wanted to _die_. I felt that there was no point in longer living. But then, I realized, that maybe, after all those years of hostility and hate, I could ..." She didn't finish. The salty tears stung her throat and she sobbed inaudibly, but couldn't finish one more word.

Kurt teleported over to his mother and hugged her, where they sat for about ten minutes before the tears cleared over and they started discussing baby shower plans and how Kurt and Rogue (hopefully when she came back from vacation, she would forgive her too) would be the big sister to her child.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt introduced Morgan and Caleb to Mystique. The woman was ecstatic with happiness and offered to read a story to the children, which they gladly took. Kurt could see that Mystique had changed--like an intuition or insight--and that was what made him forgive her.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanx guys! – xmengirlzrule**


	21. FOOD! and Grocery Shopping at Costco

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas and my characters. I do not own Costco, Barbie dolls, NASCAR, G.I. Joes, or Pep (Flamamble's character) (just wanted to make that clear)!

**Author's Note: **I'm now using "" instead of italics. Thanx.

**Chapter 19: **FOOD! and Grocery Shopping at Costco

Day 12/Friday

The night before, the Brotherhood left the Mansion. Unbeknown to the X-Men, Fred had taken all the food in their kitchen, claiming to all the other members of his team that the X-Men had willingly given the food up to him.

**

* * *

**

Kurt woke up the next morning to his stomach growling with hunger. He had been too distracted thinking about Mystique and talking with her, that he didn't finish eating his dinner, something that was not common for him at all. He put his hands on his stomach and to his amazement, his whole insides were vibrating. 'Whoa,' he thought. 'I need some food.' Groggily, he got up from his bed and slowly walked down the stairs and through intertwining hallways until he finally reached the kitchen. His eyes were still closed (A/N: he must have memorized the path, as he's been to the kitchen so many times before) as he reached for the refrigerator door handle. Reaching in, he expected to grab a plastic bag with a loaf of bread waiting in it for him.

There was nothing there when the sleepy mutant reached in. His eyes shot open as he frantically began to look through the fridge and in every crook and cranny of cabinets and drawers for something to eat ... anything! When he finished searching, it looked as if a madman (A/N: or mutant) or a burglar had come inside and destroyed everything he could get his hands on.

**"THERE'S NO FOOD!"** Kurt yelled as loudly as he could. Once everyone came downstairs to answer his call, Kurt began to break down in tears. Scott and Warren helped the man to the couch where he sat there and sulked.

**

* * *

**

The elementary school kids were sent to school without breakfast and were told they'd just have to eat the nasty food served there for breakfast since the Mansion's budget was running low that week and now they had to pay for groceries.

**

* * *

**

Professor X sat in his office with the other men and Pepper who had come early to work that morning. The pre-school children were, again, playing outside in the snow. He looked through the foggy window and saw the kids' familiar shapes as they constructed their igloo. It was actually, quite ingenious. Nathan had planned it all out by himself and Professor guessed that under his hyper-active exterior and sugar addicted self, there was a very smart kid—although, everyone knew that in his old age, Professor was losing his sanity.

Anyways, the men were coming up with a grocery list that they could take to the store while Pep would watch Mia and Grace, since all the older kids would go with their fathers.

"Well," Kurt began, tapping his finger to his chin. "We need: eggs, milk, butter, bread, bananas, apples, bacon, sausage, jelly, peanut butter, cereal, turkey, chicken ..."

Eventually, Logan switched from scribbling all the items they need on a piece of paper to typing it out on the computer. The list went on for what seemed like a century or more. A few more minutes of boredom passed before John interrupted the go-lucky blue mutant. "Okay mate!" he said. "I think we've got the picture already!"

Most of the men woke up with a start at the sound of John's annoyed tone. Bobby had fallen asleep on Scott's lap and had drooled all over the other man's expensive pants he had gotten from Jean for his birthday. Bobby ran out of the office as fast as he could while Scott ran after him, threatening to shoot his butt off! No one had ever seen that side to Scott, so they all laughed. Bobby, for sure, wasn't laughing, though.

**

* * *

**

All the men filed into Costco on a mission! They all paired up and held lists of what they needed to get—not the same things, of course, or there would be no point.

Bobby and Lance strapped in their kids to the baby seats at the front of the carts and pushed them along down the aisles, collecting things they needed on their lists. The two boys protested much, saying they were too old to be buckled up like babies, but their fathers weren't really paying much attention to them. They were too busy walking—or in Bobby's case, shuffling, since his bottom was singed and sore from where Cyclops had blasted him—over to the television sets where a football game was going on.

Quickly, Gavin took a deep breath and grabbed onto Nathan. They both became intangible and fell through the carts, landing on the hard cement floor. They gave each other a high-five and ran through the store to meet the others as they had all planned.

**

* * *

**

Brad and Jenna met the same fate as Gavin and Nate concerning the cart. While Pyro and Roberto were searching through the dairy section for butter, Jenna tried to unbuckle her belt, but it was stuck. Instead, she used her powers to burn through the belt that restrained her from getting up. She then unbuckled Brad and they both jumped out of the cart and ran off to the movie section where everyone had been told to meet.

**

* * *

**

Immy and Emma sat in their cart and patiently waited for their fathers to go searching for all the different types of cereal Kurt had listed before they began their escape plan. Both of their safety straps were jammed as well. Secretly, Immy had used her form of telekinesis and had grabbed a hammer from the hardware department. She banged the hammer on the plastic piece, but it didn't budge, as they hammer was a sample and made out of plastic itself.

"I got an idea!" Emma said, searching her mind for a power she had borrowed from someone else and had enough control to use. She found her father's and decided it just might work. She touched her belt and 'charged' it. Suddenly, a small explosion went off. She did the same for Immy and they both ran off before anyone in the store knew it was them.

**

* * *

**

All the kids met together and went wandering through the store until they finally reached the toy section.

Emma, Jenna, and Immy all ran over to where they knew the Barbie dolls would be and started opening packages, not knowing the consequences of their actions since they were only four years old.

"Come play with us!" Emma yelled to the boys as she began to undress the Barbie from her tacky outfit. She grabbed a dress and put it on and showed it to Nathan.

"Eeew," brad said, sticking his finger down his throat. He then began to gag, so he immediately pulled it back out. The other two boys began to beat and pound him on his back so that he wouldn't choke himself.

They all ran over to the opposite side of the toy section and finally found the toy cars and their race tracks. They were also G.I. Joes, so they pretended that the action figures—not dolls—were the racers and that they were in a NASCAR tournament.

Each of the boys stuck the figures into the car and grabbed their remote controls. Brad started the countdown. "3-5-2-7-go!" he yelled. They pressed their control sticks up and the cars started to drive down the aisles. The boys ran after them, eager to see which car would go the farthest. The girls, not wanting to be left alone without someone to protect them, ran after them.

All of the kids were having such a fun time, they didn't notice the security guard standing in front of them. Nathan bumped into the guard's legs and fell back, causing a Domino or chain reaction. "Watch it son," the officer said as he looked around. "Why are those toys unwrapped?" he asked, referring to the cars, Joes, and Barbies. The kids didn't even both answering, but ran around the guard and between his legs to avoid him.

The security guard huffed and puffed as he ran after the speedy kids. "I'm going to need some help," he said to himself. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Seth, Erin, and Opal were feeling left out of the action. They never got to do anything with the four year olds and were tired of it. Once their fathers weren't looking, they climbed out of the cart and ran to find the other kids.

**

* * *

**

The kids ran over to a low shelf and hid underneath it where they thought no one would spot them. "What are we going to do?" Emma asked, hugging close to Nathan who was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He pushed her off of him and hid behind Brad and Gavin as Emma pouted.

Suddenly, a childish voice came from the side of the shelf and said, "Boo!" All of the kids jumped. Jenna hit her head and rubbed it. Seth laughed at his trick, as it had scared the other kids. Erin and Opal stood there, looking confused, as they didn't know what was so funny or scary. Brad grabbed the others and brought them underneath the table to hide with the rest of them. All the kids huddled together.

"We're gonna get caught," Immy said.

"No," Gavin said, pointing to a bag of flour on the shelf opposite of them. "I have an idea."

**

* * *

**

The guard had gotten reinforcements. All of them stayed together as they searched for the little miscreants.

They came around a corner and saw flour spilled all over the floor. Standing in front of them were the kids, covered in the white powder. "Boo! We're ghosts!" Brad said, coming closer to the guard and hitting his leg, leaving a handprint of flour on his pants. The guard fumed and the kids were ready to run again, but all the guards surrounded them in a circle and sent a message to the parents of the kids.

**

* * *

**

All the men drove home with filthy children in their backseats. They had chastised the kids and threatened them with baths—which they were going to give them anyways, but they just wanted them to suffer.

Seth was the first to get a bath this time and Roberto was prepared. He had bought a muzzle and tricked Seth into turning himself into his wolf form. He fixed the muzzle on the boy's mouth and quickly washed him with a special flea bath soap (A/N: yes, cruel, but necessary).

After everyone was cleaned up, the kids and adults ate lunch and were sent up to their rooms for the rest of the day for their misconduct. All the men went to their own rooms and fell asleep. Being a parent was hard work, especially being a single parent. Some of the men cried in relief. Only one more day of hardship, and the women would be back on Sunday.


	22. Saturday Morning Cartoons and Fingerpain...

**Disclaimer: **I only own my ideas and my characters. References to other things in this fic (for ex. X-Men Evolution) belong to others and not me. I do not claim them, so please do not sue and thank you.

**Author's Notes: **Don't worry guys. After I end this fic, I'm going to make a sequel. I'm thinking I'll make the kids into teenagers. If you like this idea, shout it out in your review! I really enjoy you guys' ideas and criticism. It just makes me a better writer! Thanx guys!

**Chapter 20: **Saturday Morning Cartoons and Finger-paints: A Danger to Society

Day 13/Saturday (wow!)

In his blue and white checkered shorts that he used for pajamas at night, Isaac walked down the girl's corridor and peeked around his sister's door to see her small body, covered in blankets to keep out the cold winter climate. Quietly, he tiptoed past the threshold of her room and noticed that her roommate, Immy, was already up and out of bed. Usually on Saturdays, Isaac always had to wake the two girls up for their morning ritual.

He tapped his sister's shoulder. She lifted up her head and inch and turned towards her brother, her eyes still shut. Lines from her pillow covered her face and she had a drool mark on her left cheek. Isaac took his thumb to his tongue and made it wet enough to wipe it off of her face—something their mother always did for them. "Eeew," Emma said, wiping her face off with her hands and glaring at her older brother who just smirked. "What do you want? I'm tired." 

She reached out her hand towards her nightstand and pushed the little button that turned on her pink lamp. "Se réveille. Aujourd'hui est samedi et vous savez qui signifie (Wake up. Today is Saturday and you know what that means)!" he said excitedly in French. It took Emma a little while before she understood what he had said.

Slowly, the half-asleep little girl got out of her bed and held onto her brother's hand as he led her from her room, down the banister that lined the staircase, and into the living room where the television was already on. Bryce was messing with the remote, trying to get the TV to the right channel. All the kids, elementary and pre-school, were huddled around the tube, reading to watch their Saturday morning cartoons—a tradition that hadn't been broken ever since the kid's parents were teenage students at the Institute.

Immy waved to Emma, gesturing that she saved her best friend a seat. Isaac sat down next to Bryce and Caleb and watched Bugs Bunny trick Daffy Duck once again (A/N: do not own!!!)

**

* * *

**

"You guys have been staring at that television screen for six long hours!" Logan said, stepping in front of the kids to block their show. Behind him, the sound was blaring and the sound of Spongebob Squarepants' (A/N: again, do not own!!!) annoying little laugh was beginning to give the older man a migraine. "Time to eat breakfast and get dressed. Then you guys can get up and do something we specially planned for you in the playroom."

The children pouted and got up from where they were sitting to eat the cereal waiting for them in the dining room.

Once they were gone, Logan sank down onto the couch and sighed. "I though they'd never leave," he said to himself. He grabbed the remote off of the floor and turned the TV channel to a wrestling match he had recorded the previous night.

**

* * *

**

Beast, Warren, Colossus, and Logan helped all the kids file into the playroom and tie their smocks around their backs to cover their good clothes, as they would be finger-painting (pre-school) or painting with brushes (elementary) pictures for their mothers to welcome them back home.

**

* * *

**

"I'm making a picture of me, Mama, and Papa," Emma said proudly, showing her picture off to Immy. She set her canvas back on the table and thought for a minute before smearing yellow at the top of the page to look like the sun was shining down on the three of them.

Immy dipped her hands into a tray of red paint. "Where's Isaac?" she asked. She took her finger and traced around where her mother's head was supposed to be since the woman did have red hair.

"He's not there," Emma said huffily. "He's never nice to me and I don't want him in my picture."

"It's an older bwother (brother) thingy," Immy told her friend. They both hugged each other. Immy wasn't paying attention and accidentally left a runny trail of red paint that slid farther and farther down Emma's arm. She, too, didn't notice as she was too busy listening to Immy describe her picture.

Jenna interrupted the two girl's conversation. "Can I borrow some yellow?" she asked.

Immy pointed to a towel. "Wipe off your hands. We don't want to mix the colwors (colors)."

Jenna wiped off her hands and noticed the red running down Emma's arm. "What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the trail of red dripping from the other girl's arm. It fell onto the floor, drop by drop. The playroom, thankfully, had been covered in linoleum tile, so that if anything messy ever happened, it wouldn't stain like in a carpet.

"Aaah!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs at the discovery. "I'm bleeding! Papa! **PAPA!** I'm going to die." She went into hysterics and began to hyperventilate. Isaac ran over to his sister and tried to calm her down while Tara and Lauren fanned Immy who had fainted at the sight of blood. Jordan ran out of the playroom to go get one of the adults to help them.

A few seconds later, Remy ran in, shaving cream smeared all over his bearded face. He had been shaving and nicked himself because Jordan had surprised his, so he was also bleeding, but unlike the four-year-old, he knew he wouldn't die.

"See Papa," she said, showing him where the blood was. Remy raised his eyebrows and smiled as he grabbed a cloth from the table nearby.

"Look chére," he said gently, wiping away the "blood" and revealing not as much as a cut on the girl's arm.

Emma jumped up and down with joy as she proclaimed, "Yay! I'm not going to die!"

**

* * *

**

Bryce and Caleb were admiring both their pictures. They were both pictures of their mothers.

"Well, mine's better," Bryce said as he added green to where his mother's eyes would be. He smirked over at Caleb.

Caleb made an angry face. "No. Mine is better," he disagreed. The two bickered for a few minutes when finally, Caleb lost his temper. Curling his small tail, he grabbed a lump of yellow paint and threw it at Bryce's face. The other boy managed to dodge the pain, but Lauren wasn't lucky enough. She was hit smack in the side of her face with the yellow goo. "Eeew!" she screamed. The paint was smeared in her head and on her smock.

She looked around and saw Bryce and Caleb pointing fingers at each other in guilt. In one hand, she grabbed green paint and in the other, purple. She let out a battle cry and threw paint at the two boys. Caleb teleported and missed the paint hitting his face by an inch. His sister, Morgan, was hit in the back.

After seeing the influence from the older kids, the preschoolers joined in the fight, as they didn't know any better.

**

* * *

**

"Stranded ... on a debserted (deserted) island. The natives are hostible (hostile)," Gavin said into a walkie-talkie that connected to Brad's who was on the opposite side of the playroom.

Suddenly, Nathan popped up out of his hiding place and smiled down on Gavin. Like a wild ape, he beat his chest and yelled. His face was covered in decorative lines of red and blue paint like the Indians their parents read about from story books. He threw the paint in his hand at Gavin. Before the paint hit his still clean smock, Gavin turned himself intangible and ran through the wall, running through the kitchen where he bumped into Colossus.

"Why are you out here?" Colossus asked, taking the young boy's hand and leading him back to the playroom as Gavin protested.

As soon as Piotr opened the door, he understood Gavin's plea. All the kids looked up at the grown man with evil smiles on their faces. "Fire at will!" Nathan yelled. All the kids threw paint at the big metal man and quickly, Colossus closed the door. The paint slammed against the wooden oak door. 'I never ... ever ... want kids,' he thought as he sent Gavin to get Logan who was working on his bike in the garage. Colossus called out to all the other men for reinforcement.

**

* * *

**

All the kids were bathed again and given a long lecture about their constant misbehavior and about using their tools properly. Then, each man assigned their child to a different part of the mansion for an extended timeout.

**

* * *

**

"How do they do it?" Kurt asked as he collapsed onto the leather couch Xavier had in his office.

"Who?" Lance asked as he sat against the wall and repeatedly banged his head. The kids were beginning to drive him crazy. He didn't know if he could take another day of it. Work wasn't even as stressful as taking care of the demon children.

Scott fixed his glasses to be comfortable on his face and ears. "Kurt means the women," he answered Lance's question. "And the answer to that question you asked, Kurt, is that: Women are a mystery. Never try to understand them because you will go crazy trying to. Trust me. I've been there."

Everyone left the office and walked over to the playroom downstairs and down the hall. They opened the door and were amazed at what they saw. The walls were covered in what seemed to be cave paintings. "My friends, the kids are reverting back to the prehistoric days. If these kids, as Principal Kelly says, are to be tomorrow's leaders, be afraid. Very afraid." Everyone gulped and went in with sponges in both hands and hope in their hearts that everything would come off and that the women would never know of anything that had happened there.


	23. Shopping, Redemption, BABIES!, and SURPR...

**Disclaimer: **My characters and ideas are my possessions, belonging to me and only me. I don't own XME or anything associated with X-Men or a different company. Thanx.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry about not updating earlier. I had major writer's block. This is not the end! There is one more chapter, so please, do not weep. Just wanted to make that clear. I'm sorry I failed to mention in the beginning of this fic that Torpid can also touch because (the history I made up, hehehe) once she came to the Institute, Professor Xavier taught her to control her powers, just like he taught Rogue. Sorry about forgetting that.

**Chapter 21: **Shopping, Redemption, BABIES!, and SURPRISES!

Day 14/Sunday (Hurray!)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Logan pounded the "off" button on his alarm to clock to stop its annoying and incessant beeping. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. His face was going numb, so he massaged it for a moment before he got up, disrobed, and hopped into the tub for a quick shower as he smelled like grease from working on his motorcycle the night before. He noticed a rubber ducky in with him and threw it out. One of the kids had probably forgotten it in his bathroom, but why they had been here, Logan didn't know.]

After his shower, Logan got dressed in a dull pair of gray sweats and a sweatshirt. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Angel sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. The black coffee poured smoothly into the foam cup and Logan breathed in its rich smells as he gulped it down.

"You ready?" Warren asked, taking his keys from his pocket and shaking them to make a small jingle.

Logan nodded his head. He quickly finished his coffee, crumpled the cup up into a ball, and executed the perfect throw into the garbage skills. 'I've got skill,' he told himself as he followed Angel out to the garage where they got in Warren's convertible since Logan's motorcycle still wasn't working.

**

* * *

**

The two men had made it to the Bayville Mall and were currently in a jewelry shop. "These are two of our best rings, sirs," a young man, about in his late twenties, told Logan and Angel. He handed them two white cases. Logan opened his up carefully and inspected it for any flaw. He studied each and every detail of the ring. This one had to be perfect. "You like?"

Logan made a scowling face, as his concentration had been interrupted. "I've got two words for you: how much?" he asked gruffly.

The salesman started to back away from the counter, afraid of the wild looking man in front of him. Logan stretched out his arms, gripped the seller's shirt, and lifted him off of his toes to give him a good scare. "I said, how much?"

"T-ttt-two grand," the man stammered. He then quickly added, "For each ring."

Wolverine was about to throw the ring back in the man's face. 'How can a stupid ring cost so much? I can get one for cheaper over the internet, but I don't have that long to wait. I could even get one cheaper from those toy machines, but then again, they're made of plastic,' he reasoned with himself.

The man interrupted his thoughts again. "But," he said. "I'll sell them to you for only one grand each ... if you promise not to hurt me and never come back."

Logan smirked. "Deal." He let the man drop back on his feet so he could ring up Logan and Warren's rings.

"You're very good a negotiating," Warren sarcastically complimented the other man walking beside him as they exited the little shop and made their way into the food court to grab some breakfast sandwiches.

Logan puffed out his chest proudly. "Just gotta know how to read 'em."

**

* * *

**

The other men at the Institute had been preparing for their wives' arrivals by cleaning up the Institute, their kids, and themselves.

_Bring_. The doorbell rang. Everyone gulped and sacrificed Scott to answer the door while they all stood behind him and cowered in fear. Cyclops took in a deep breath, unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. At the front of the mob of women was his wife. Everyone looked really mad, like they wanted to kill someone. But, Kitty looked by far, the maddest of them all.

Lance pulled Kitty into an embrace in an attempt to have her not bicker with him, but as soon as he touched her, she slapped his cheek. "How could you?!" she shrieked. Everyone turned their attention to the couple. Lance was about to speak when Shadowcat cut him off. "Don't speak. That way, your mouth won't, like, get you into more trouble then you're already in. I swear, if my power wasn't to phase through things, you would be so, like, so dead now." No one had ever heard the sweet and shy Kitty speak this way, so there was a complete and total awe/silence from everyone surrounding them.

"Baby, I—" Lance started.

**"DON'T BABY ME! I DON'T REALLY THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID WRONG! _YOU _LEFT OUR DARLING DAUGHTER AT HOME RIGHT AFTER SHE HAD A SEIZURE, WE'RE BEING SUED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH BECAUSE _YOU_ WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION WHEN YOU TOOK HER TO THE DENTIST, AND OUR SON WAS ALMOST KILLED IN A LION'S CAGE BECAUSE _YOU, AGAIN_ WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION? AM I MISSING ANYTHING?**

"Wait," Lance said calmly. "How did you know about the dentist and Gavin in the cage?"

**"STOP BEING STUPID! FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WE HAVE THREE TELEPATHS IN THE FREAKIN' HOUSE! THEY HEAR EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS!" **she yelled, refraining from using bad language in front of the children. Lance threw daggers from his eyes over at Jean who just whistled and pretended to not know why he was angry with her. "_You_ are on restriction," Kitty said in a dangerously lethal tone. "We'll _chat_ about your punishment later. End of discussion."

After Kitty was done, the rest of the women turned to their husbands. **"SIT!"** they commanded them with such force that all the men were stunned and couldn't control their muscles, and just collapsed onto the floor.

The women's discipline speech went a little like this, **"YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOUR CHILDREN FOR TWO WEEKS, AND WE DO IT EVERYDAY?! WHAT KIND OF FATHERS ARE YOU THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE KIDS, BUT THEN A NINETEEN YEAR OLD GIRL, NO OFFENSE TO HER, CAN? ARE YOU MENTAL?! EVERY ONE OF YOU, FOR THE EXCEPTION OF YOU WHO DON'T HAVE KIDS, WILL BE GOING TO PARENTING LESSONS, AS IT SEEMS YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR KIDS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! ASHAMED!" **They all shook their heads in dismay and shook their fingers in their husband's faces.

Suddenly, Torpid took in a deep and stomped her foot on the ground to get everyone's attention. Jean turned her head to the mute mutant and used her telepathy to communicate with the young woman. What's wrong? Are you okay? she asked with concern.

Torpid smiled. _I'm _fine, she replied. But ... the baby's coming. My water broke earlier, but I thought I just had an accident. Torpid was rather calm to be starting labor.

Jeans mouth was hanging open. Jamie stepped up to her and shook the older woman's shoulder. "What did she say, Jean?" he demanded of her.

She shook of the stun of the moment and announced, "The baby's coming!" Hank quickly got up from his seat and ordered Bobby to make a wheelchair out of ice to bring Torpid down in. Bobby did as he was told. Jamie helped his wife into her seat. Everybody followed Multiple and Beast down the stairs and into the infirmary, where Dr. McCoy told them to wait in the waiting room.

**

* * *

**

Hank had to call Colossus in to hold down BOTH of Torpid's legs, as the girl proved to be too strong for her petite stature and couldn't keep them down to push out her baby. Jamie held her hand and let her squeeze him as hard as she could as Beast kept yelling, **"PUSH!"**

Finally, after much work, a head popped out. Jamie smiled and encouraged her as she gave another push. Sweat dribbled down her face as she stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth. Jamie wiped her brow for her. Torpid gave another good push and this time, the stomach came out.

"One more, Hun," Jamie said.

**"PUSH!"**Beast shouted from the foot of the bed. Torpid gave one last pushed and screamed without a squeak coming from her mouth. The baby's feet popped out and that was it. Torpid gasped for air and Jamie stroked her hand, telling her she did a great job.

"Jamie," Beast said to get his attention. "Would you like to cut your daughter's cord?" Jamie nodded, took the scissors from Beast, and cut the umbilical cord that attached the baby to his wife.

Beast wiped the baby off and handed it gently over to Torpid. He scheduled a few tests for the next day to make sure that its eyesight, hearing, and vocal chords were okay. He and Colossus then walked out to give Jamie and his wife and new darling daughter a little privacy. "What should we name it?" Jamie asked.

In sign language, Torpid signed, 'Chloe Jewel, as she is our precious gem.' Jamie nodded his head.

"Hank," he called to the blue, furry mutant.

"Have you decided on a name?" he asked, popping his head inside the door.

"Yes. Her name is ... Chloe Jewel Madrox."

**

* * *

**

Everyone had visited the happy couple and their newborn baby. After a couple hours, they left them alone and retired to the living room. The women were still a little angry at their husbands, but after the miracle of a birth, they were a bit more happier.

**

* * *

**

Logan bust through the door and looked around. The girls of the Institute were already back. He ran through corridors and into the living room where everyone was seated. He looked towards Storm and felt as strange peace come over him as he looked into her dark face and blue eyes. Her white hair fell over her shoulders in curls. She was absolutely beautiful, and not just that, she could also hold up and intelligent conversation. Ororo Munroe had many good attributes about her.

He stepped in front of her, his shadow casting over the book she was reading. "Logan," she said, looking up at him with disappointment written all over her face. "You weren't here when I came home. I can't believe you would be so inconsiderate of my feelings and—"

"Shut up," Logan said softly, grabbing her off the couch and forcing her into his arms where he kissed her with his whole heart pouring out from the touch of his lips.

She smiled up at him. "Logan!" she exclaimed happily. "What has gotten into you?" By now, everyone was staring at the two grown adults who were acting as if they were teenage lovers. The kids were disgusted and fled to their rooms, but the adults were deeply interested in where the conversation was going.

With one hand still holding hers, Logan knelt down, his head aligned at her knee. She put her other hand over her mouth as he pulled a white box out from his sweatshirt pocket. "Ororo Munroe, will you ... marry me?" he asked her.

Tears dripped down the older woman's face. "Oh, my! Yes! **YES!**" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She dropped down onto the floor and hugged Logan, almost choking him around his neck. Everyone around them clapped and started talking about the wedding and about how much preparation would be needed. It was definitely the perfect ending to what started out as a horrible day.

* * *

Where you surprised? Hope you liked it. See ya next time. **– xmengirlzrule**


	24. Christmas!

**Disclaimer: #**whispers**#** Jenna burned down my disclaimer. As we speak, she is thinking up of different tortures to put me through. I don't even know why she's mad at me! HELP! I think it went something like this: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Marvel, or anything related to them. I do not own Pepper who is Flamable's character. As always, I only own my characters and ideas. Thanx.

**Author's Note: **I've decided that this chapter, after all, is not the last. I'm going to add a bonus, but that's all I'm saying. It's a secret. **:D **Also, things are going pretty fast in this chapter because I have to finish some things up for the sequel, so, please, bear with me.

**Chapter 22: **Christmas!

A Week Later-----------------

December 24/Christmas Eve

"Who will be our Santa this year?" Jean asked, holding out an old top hat of Professor Xavier's to everyone in the living room where the Christmas tree and decorations were set up. All the adults of the Mansion had come together for the holidays, as well as the Brotherhood, Scott's little brother Alex and his fiancé—Lorna Dane—, Psylocke, and Pepper. Everyone wrote their name on a tiny slip of paper while Jean read their minds to make sure they weren't cheating. She, then, wrote her own name and dumped it in with the others. She mixed them thoroughly and delicately drew one out. "Our Santa will be none other than ... Pietro Maximoff!" she said between giggles and snorts.

Pietro exploded in anger and fury. "What?!" he demanded, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "Do-I-look-_anything_-remotely-close-to-that-Claus-character-some-idiotic-retard-came-up-with?"

"Dude," Alex said. "You kind of do. I mean, the giant belly and the white hair! All you need is the beard and mustache and then, you're perfect!" Everyone chortled in the background.

"_Dude_, for-your-information, my-hair-is-not-white ... it's-silver! And-that's-insulting!" Pietro said, covering up his bulging stomach and snuggling into the comforting arms of his wife, Sondra. She soothed her husband while Colossus and Remy got up to search the hall closet where the Santa suit was stuffed every year. Pietro would have to wear it when all the parents took pictures of their kids with Santa Claus, an annual ritual for everyone living at the Institute.

Remy tossed the red and white dirt bag into Pietro's arms. "Maybe your wife could fix it up, homme. Oops, Remy forgot. That be your job," he said. The others laughed again, except for Rogue who was too busy chastising her husband for making fun of their guest.

Pietro got up on his feet and speedily ran into the bathroom to change. "If he's always running around, how does he stay so fat?" Evan asked Sondra curiously.

"I-heard-that, Spykeless!" Quicksilver yelled through the wooden door as he pulled the stockings on. He buttoned up the tight suit and came out to show everyone. He did look a lot like Santa. Everybody howled with laughter, but quickly hushed into a deadly silence when they heard the pitter-patter of small feet coming down the staircase. The men hid Pietro by stuffing him behind one of the leather couches that created a half-circle around the huge radio/CD player. They all wanted to surprise the kids.

Emma came into the room, holding one of her favorite stuffed animals—a hippo she had named Mrs. Poppy. "Mama!" she called to Rogue. She bounded into the room in a hysterical fit and plopped herself on the floor between her mother and father. "You wasn't in bed and Mrs. Poppy was scared 'cause she had a bad dream." Emma often used her doll to hide her own insecurities. She snuggled up to her mother with the possessed looking hippopotamus still in her arms, grinning madly. Remy practically jumped off the floor when the animal looked his way. It was creepy.

"How about Grandpa and I sing Mrs. Poppy to sleep, dear? Will that make her feel better?" Mystique asked the young girl trembling in her mother's arms. The day after all the women came back, Kurt had a long talk with his big sister about Mystique and all the stuff she had told him. Mother and daughter finally made up and Emma and Isaac were introduced to their adopted grandmother. Being younger, Emma took to the blue mutant and her husband immediately, while it took Isaac much longer to get used to the both of them.

Emma conversed with her toy for a moment before nodding her head and holding out her arms to her grandmother. Mystique picked her up and walked up the stairs with Forge right behind her. She whistled a familiar melody that Rogue recognized from when she was a little child. It always had a peaceful sensation come down upon anyone who heard it. Soon, the sound of footsteps and melodies could no longer be heard. All the adults gave a heavy sigh of relief that they had not been caught in their little masquerade.

When no one came back to pull Pietro from behind the couch, he reminded them that he was still there. "Hello? I'm down _here_." The men pulled him up and let him go back into the bathroom to change out of the ridiculous costume after a bit of teasing.

Ororo got up from her chair and yawned, politely covering her widening mouth. "I think we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day. Women, I'll need your help cooking lunch at ten o'clock in the morning. That's sharp." Logan, like a puppy, followed close behind the weather witch as they retired to their rooms. Everyone else followed the older couple's example and went to their own beds as well. The only two left in the room were Angel and Psylocke.

Betsy looked down at her feet nervously. Angel took her hand and gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the cheek that made her blush from ear to ear. 'What am I so embarrassed about?' she asked herself. To her amazement, Warren knelt down on one knee. Before she knew it, he had said, "Elizabeth Braddock, will you take a bloke like me for a husband?"

Psylocke jumped high into the air and used her telekinesis to help herself do a few flips, as she was so exited. "Yes! **YES! **Yes! I will," she told him. The two hugged each other for a few minutes and decided that they would alert the rest of the Institute the next day. They linked arms and walked up to their rooms with smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

Next Day------------------

December 25/Christmas!

"Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas and Santa Claus came!" Nathan shouted into Bobby's ear as he sat on his legs. Bobby woke up with a start and banged his head on the headboard above him as his children laughed at his clumsiness. Jubilee, on the other hand, was still asleep. He saw Tara trying to do everything she could to wake up his spouse, but nothing was working. Only one thing could ever get Jubilation up in the morning. Bobby pulled the blankets off of her, slightly lifted up her t-shirt she wore to bed, and blew a raspberry on her flat stomach.

Jubilee jolted awake and banged her head on the headboard as well. "Bobby! Kids! I'm going to get you!" she growled playfully as she lunged over to their side of the bed. Bobby and Nathan quickly made an ice wall between Jubes and themselves. Bobby grabbed his kids off the bed and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. They all laughed merrily and heartily together.

He dodged into the recreation room and accidentally tripped, resulting in them all landing in a heap. Jubilee heard the giant thud and followed them. Bobby turned on his kids and together, Jubilee and Bobby tickled their children's tummies and wrestled with them, playing and laughing together as a family. 

**

* * *

**

Jamie woke up to the sound of his baby's gentle crying. He smiled as he got up from his bed and walked over to where her cradle was. Tenderly, her picked her up, making sure to hold her neck so it wouldn't fall back and break. He held the baby against his chest and rocked her back and forth, allowing her to feel the rhythmic pattern of his heart beat.

Chloe started to cry again and he sensed that she was hungry. For a week now, the baby had been waking up at the same times to feed. He looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It was a quarter to ten—Chloe was right on time. Jamie tapped his wife's shoulder. Groggily, she opened one eye and lazily signed with one hand, 'What's wrong?'

It took a while for Jamie to understand what she was signing. He answered, "The baby's hungry." She reached out her small arms for the infant and started to breastfeed it. Jamie laid back down on the bed and rested his head against the pillow, searching for patterns on the ceiling as he waited for his wife to be ready to go downstairs and help the others with the giant Christmas breakfast the whole Institute and their guests had been invited to. Later, he would be taking his wife and baby out of a walk around the gardens. He looked to his left and out the window. It was snowing. What a beautiful, snow white Christmas morning.

**

* * *

**

"You wanted me, Pretty Kitty?" Lance asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen. Kitty was sitting on one of the chairs next to the small coffee table Logan built with his bare hands. A nail file was in her eyes as she concentrated on her newly polished fingernails. He bent down and kissed her neck. She looked up at him and pointed to the chair next to her. He sat down, as he was directed, and waited for her to speak. When she didn't say anything for about two minutes, he finally cracked. "What's this about?"

Kitty looked at him with narrowed eyes, like a dagger plunging into his heart. Whatever part of him was hopeful, now was horrified of what she was thinking at the moment. "I've thought about your punishment long and hard," she said to him. Lance put on a questioning face. He forgot all about that issue. He also thought that she had too. "I've talked this over with the other women, and they feel that this seems like a good sentence. _You_ are going to help us cook breakfast for the mansion this morning."

"But, sweetie! The annual Christmas parade comes on this morning. All of us men were going to watch it! You know this is important to me! Oh, please!" he begged her, getting down on his knees and wrapping his arms around her ankles. A fake tear dripped down his cheek and onto her foot.

Kitty rolled her eyes as she started walking forward. "You are not getting out of this! End of discussion! Now let go, Lance!" she yelled. The grown man held fast to her foot and kept on begging. "Lance, for the last time. No! Get off of me!" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and phased through his arms, leaving him sprawled on the kitchen floor. "You'll need this," she said, throwing an apron on top of his head. On it were the words: "Kiss the Cook".

**

* * *

**

All the kids were awake, either listening to Logan read "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" (A/N: do not own), or watching the parade with their fathers.

**

* * *

**

John woke up and groggily mumbled something to himself as he sat up. He reached across the bed and patted the space where his wife would normally be. No Amara. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at his watch. Eleven o'clock in the morning. 'Everyone's downstairs, probably. Wonder why 'Mara didn't wake me up?' he thought to himself as he got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

All the women were bustling around the kitchen, complaining of the lack of help or how some food was going bad and how they would have to rush out to the store to grab some real quick before some other madwoman got there first.

In the midst of all the madness, Pyro spotted Lance trying to stuff a turkey. The Australian walked over to the rock tumbler and looked down at his apron. With a smile on his face, Pyro tapped Lance's shoulder. "What?" Lance asked, clearly agitated. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and faced John. John popped a kiss on Lance's lips and laughed maniacally.

"What are you doing, you freak?!" Lance asked, wiping his lips off and spitting into a sink. "That's disgusting!"

"Your apron said to kiss you," St. John said, trying to explain his logic.

Amara, who had been watching the whole act, slapped John. **"YOU'RE GAY! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR _LANCE_! I CAN'T BELIEVE ME! WHAT ABOUT JENNA AND THE ... UH, NEVERMIND?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"** Amara ran away bawling. She flew (an expression) up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Behind her, John yelled, "'Mara, Sheila, I didn't mean it that way! It was just a little humor!"

Everyone in the kitchen just shook their heads. Lance was now using soap to clean off his mouth while Kitty laughed at him. 'What revenge! Mwahahahaha!' she thought. Her thoughts were so loud, they caught Jean's attention. "Stop yelling Kitty. Sheesh." Kitty blushed a bit and then went back to cooking.

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Warren said, standing up from his seat. Betsy looked over at him with adoring eyes and held his hand, gently stroking it to let him now that she was with him. Warren gulped and closed his eyes before finishing what he had to say. "Last night, I proposed to Elizabeth." He looked down at her and smiled. "And, to my amazement," he said jokingly, "she accepted."

All the people at the table clapped. The men patted Warren's back while the women hugged Betsy and gushed about the plans. Finally, the excitement was finally over, or so, everyone thought.

"Mommy, can I have some turkey?" Jenna asked her mother. Amara nodded her head and gestured for her daughter's plate. She dumped some turkey onto it and a bit of dressing, then cut it in small pieces. Being only four, her daughter could still choke on big pieces of food. "Thank you."

Amara turned back to her conversation with Tabitha. "Sam wants another one. He just loves big families. I tell him all the time, 'Sam, we have three beautiful children. And you know how hard it is to pay and feed them all.' Then he tells me he knows. Then I ask him if he still wants another one and he says yes. I don't know what to do. I feel like waiting for awhile. I just want Mia to be the baby for a bit, and I want a rest. Raising a baby is hard work," she said.

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise to keep it a secret," Amara told her friend. She looked around the table to make sure no one was listening on their conversation.

Tabitha widened her eyes. "Oooh. This sounds juicy. Spill."

"I'm pregnant. John and I went to the doctor a few weeks ago and that's when they told me I couldn't have a baby again. But then, I started feeling sick, so I took a test, and it responded positive. Tabby, I'm having another baby," she told her friend.

**"OH, MY GOSH! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" **Tabby gushed out, covering her mouth as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Amara stepped on her foot, but it was already too late. Everyone had heard.

Jean stopped eating for a moment and asked, "What did you say, Tabitha?" Boom Boom just shrugged her shoulders. Jean used her telepathy to go into the blonde's mind and gasped. "No! Amara, you should've told us you were pregnant!" she screamed happily, running over to the Nova Roma princess and congratulating her. The confusion started up again once more and Jenna celebrated, yelling, "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister!"

**

* * *

**

After all the presents were opened, the adults made their children sit down on the floor. They stood in front of them, hiding something or someone behind their backs. "Kids," Professor Xavier said, "We have a surprise for you. Santa Claus has come to see you and let your parents take pictures of the occasion!"

All the kids clapped and cheered as the adults parted and let Santa Claus show. None of the kids actually knew it was Pietro in a suit. They all ran up to the big man and gave him lots of affection. Kids. Jean and Tabitha tried to get the babies to go up to Claus, but they were scared and would let go of their mother's shirts to get at least one picture.

It was a very good Christmas.

**

* * *

**

**2nd Author's Notes: **Well, one more chapter. Hope you guys liked this one. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry for being so slow. I write the chapter partway, then start over. I'm the kind of person who has to have everything near perfect, so I write everything over and over again. Also, I keep getting writer's block. Sorry. See you next time and thanks for all your guidance and support.


	25. Double Weddings!

**Disclaimer: **I doeth proclaim that I don't have anything to do with _X-Men: Evolution_ or _Marvel_. As I always say, I only own my characters and ideas that came from my vast and somewhat tormented/delusional imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the last chappie! Hurray! I also forgot to mention something a long time back. Note: X23 is not stuck in the body of a fourteen year old (well, not in this fic). She actually keeps growing until she's about in her late thirties (the same as Logan). Sorry for not mentioning this earlier.

**Chapter 23: **Double Weddings!

June 17/About Six Months Later

"I'm _so_ nervous." Betsy sat anxiously on a stool in front of the full-size mirror Scott and Kurt had dragged in for the ladies who were using Professor Xavier's office as a dressing room for the wedding ceremony. Besides Cerebro, it was the biggest room in the Mansion, and would be large enough to accommodate the seven women and all their beauty supplies as they prepared for the big day. "Does anyone have a fag on their person?" she asked, adding, "I sure do need one." She fidgeted around on the chair.

Jean started to take the curlers out of Elizabeth's hair on the right side, while Rogue took to the left. The purple locks of hair fell down in curls, bouncing as they hit her shoulders. Kitty was stooped down at Betsy's feet to smooth down the ruffles of her dress. It was an elegant, white halter dress with a long trail behind it. There were many different patterns intricately sown into the design of the dress. She also wore a veil on top of her head that covered up her large and curious black eyes and plump pink lips. Nervously, Betsy chewed on her recently painted fingernails, a habit she developed after quitting smoking. "Hey!" Kitty screamed playfully from down below. "I just painted those! Besides, I thought you gave up smoking?" She stood up and wiped the imaginary dust from her bridesmaid dress and went to help X23 (Joy) zip up the back of her dress. Xavier's office was as clean as a whistle, as Jean came in every day and cleaned up since Professor was beginning to lose his sight and motor abilities.

Betsy waved a hand in dismissal at Jean and Rogue who were trying to perfect her hairstyle. She thought it perfect already. She knew Warren would love it, and that was all she really cared about. She walked over to the leather couch in the corner. "I did," she answered. "But sometimes ... I don't know ... sometimes, I can't help but feel the urge to try them again, anytime something gets stressful." She laid down, stretching out, but being careful not to mess up her appearance. She hoped she could subdue the headache coming on.

"Well, don't give in to your feelings. Sometimes, they're not always right. I mean, come on. I married Lance," Kitty said jokingly. Some of the other women laughed.

In the office chair, Ororo sat, pondering over how the wedding would go. She didn't notice anything around her. She was in too much of a trance to be paying attention. She wished that she had the power to see the future, instead of being a weather witch. That way, she wouldn't have to worry so much. 'What if I break my vow? What if I mess up my words at the alter? What if the honeymoon goes badly? What if—' All these questions ran through her mind until Jean interrupted her thoughts. "What if you drop dead before you even make it down the aisle, Storm? Don't worry so much. You'll be fine," she said encouragingly.

"Were you reading my thoughts, Jean Grey Summers?" Storm asked, using the other woman's full name. She crossed one leg over the other and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Her white tube top dress fluttered as it followed the movements of her body. It really contrasted well with her skin tone and blue eyes that were so intensively seductive. That was how she attracted Logan in the first place.

Jean smiled at her old instructor. You couldn't really tell that the woman in front of her was getting older. She always had white hair, and she didn't have a wrinkle on her. If Jean had never known her, she would have guessed that she was still in her late thirties. "No," she answered, "Your thoughts were just really loud." She used her telekinesis to grab her hairbrush from the file cabinet and passed it to Pepper who brushed Jenna's hair into a ponytail. Jenna was handpicked by both the brides to be the flower girl, since she was the most left out of the preschoolers at the Mansion. All the women hoped this would boost her self-confidence and would give the other girls an excuse to play with her.

**

* * *

**

"Y' sure she's coming?" Logan asked. He stood in front of the window of the living room and looked out at the crowd outside where the wedding was taking place. There was a huge tent hovered over the alter and all the seats in the garden. All the kids and adults who weren't part of the wedding entourage were outside, getting situated. He watched his reflection in the shiny, clean window as he tied his black tie into a neat bow.

Scott sighed as he buttoned his tuxedo up and worked on tying Gavin's tie. "For the hundredth time, Logan. Yes! She's not walking out on you. I promise ... she will be there." Warren raised a finger in the air, ready to ask the same question as Logan, only with Elizabeth's name, but Scott cut him off. "Don't even ask." Warren shut his mouth.

"Are you gaining another power, Scott? Telepathy?" Remy teased as he gelled his neatly combed hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. 'I'm so hot,' he thought to himself. (A/N: Yes, Remy, we know.)

**

* * *

**

"Here, Sheila. Let me 'elp you," John said, taking a hold of his wife's arm and leading her over to a chair where she could sit comfortably. She sat down, one hand behind her aching back, and rubbed her six month pregnant belly, feeling the baby kick underneath her flesh. She smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. She then patted the seat next to her, rubbing its cool metal. John plopped down beside her and put an arm around her neck.

**

* * *

**

The matron of honor, Jean, walked down the aisle. She was accompanied by Scott, who was the best man. They both took their places on the opposite sides of the alter. They were soon followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen: Rogue and Remy, Kitty and Lance, X23 (Joy) and Ray, and Pepper and Kurt. Everyone looked very distinguished and stood their places.

Next came Jenna and Gavin walking down the aisle. Jenna was wearing a bright pink dress and was throwing flower petals from the basket she carried. Beside her, Gavin carried the brides and grooms' rings. They both smiled and their friends and family gave them bigger smiles and high fives.

Finally, the two children stood on their gender rated sides and waited for the brides and Professor Xavier.

The doors slowly opened, revealing Ororo and Betsy, one hand on Professor Xavier's wheelchair. Since both their fathers were dead, Xavier had felt he should fill in the place. They slowly made their way. Many people in the audience started sniffling and crying their hearts out. Out of all the weddings held at the Institute, this was the most beautiful of them all. Ororo had personally done all the plant arrangements herself and even decorated the whole ceremony herself.

Betsy clutched Angel's hand and Ororo held onto Logan's. They turned towards the preacher, their backs toward the audience. Those who were on the far side could see their faces partially.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these men and women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

No one said anything. Everyone greatly approved of the bond between both couples. The kids fidgeted in their chairs. The ceremony was longer than they expected. "We better get something out of this," Emma whispered to Immy who sat in back of her. Bobby and Jubilee quieted down the kids so they could hear the couples talking.

"Logan, Warren, wilt thou have your fiancé to be thy wedded wives, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Logan squeezed Ororo's hand. He took in a deep breath of air and said, "I will."

Angel stared into the eyes of his beloved and smiled as he answered, "I will," as well.

The preacher turned to the women now. "Ororo, Elizabeth, wilt thou have your fiancée to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

The two women said at the same time, "I will."

Professor Xavier then gave both girls away to their husbands. "Repeat after me," the preacher said.

"I take my fiancé to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," both men repeated.

The women did the same, as well. "I take my fiancée to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Gavin came forward and delivered the rings to the couples. Logan and Warren raised their wives hands and said, "With this ring, I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." They slipped the rings onto their fingers and smiled.

The women took their rings and raised their husband's hands. "With this ring, I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." The rings went onto their hands and they held each other, turning back to the minister.

"I now pronounce you ... husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the preacher yelled happily. Logan grabbed Ororo by her waist and pulled her in, kissing her long and hard, which she seemed to enjoy as it went on for more than a minute. Warren took a gentler approach and kissed Betsy softly, lifting her off of her toes. The two couples walked down the aisle and into the Institute while everyone else waited outside.

**

* * *

**

"I got something for you," Emma said to Nathan. From behind him, Jenna and Immy came up and held his hands together so that he couldn't move to get away.

Nathan put on an alarmed face. "What are you going to do?" he asked. Before he knew it, Emma puckered her lips and went into kiss him. The two fell into the grass and started rolling around, Emma trying to get a kiss out of the boy, and Nathan trying to escape his cootie fatal doom.

**"REMY!!! YOUR DAUGHTER'S KISSING MY SON! ... AGAIN!!!"**

Well, this is the end. I'll try to get the beginning to the sequel up soon. I'm having second thoughts, but I'm going to try to do it ... I just need more ideas. Anyways, see you around ! Bye!

- xmengirlzrule


End file.
